The Clash of Fate and Destiny
by tiffany aka basketcase
Summary: Fate & Destiny fight over Serena's life. One is birthright & another is legacy. Chose one over another, she left home to reclaimed her own life. After three years, Serena return home with secrets, & an angery deity who want revenge. REVISING & NEW CHAPS
1. Chapter 1: The EndThe Beginning

The Clash of Fate and Destiny  
Chapter One: The End/The Beginning  
tiffany aka basketcase

* * *

A little boy, at a young age of two, was happily playing in a beautiful garden, humming a tune he suddenly made up. His hair, styled after his father, could never hide the shinning cobalt eyes he inherited from his father. The little boy's eyes lit up when he spotted a violet and green butterfly land on a nearby lilac. The little boy tiptoed to the butterfly, trying his best not to scare the butterfly away, but the butterfly had sensed his presence and flew away from him. The boy, intending to catch it, chased after the butterfly.

"Stay nearby, Roxas!" A beautiful woman yelled from atop of a small hill.

"Okie, momma!" The little boy said, continuing his chase after the butterfly.

Leaning back on a patio chair, her eyes did not leave her son. The woman looked younger than her real age of 21, yet her sapphire eyes were windows to an old yet somehow ageless soul. She fingered her golden blond hair, cut in a bobbed-cut style. Her hair was a reminder of her loyalty and a mark of the new life she shared with her son. She heard something being placed on a table next to her, and tore her eyes from her son to the dark-haired woman pouring lemonade into five glasses and a sippy cup. Three more women walked towards them from a beautiful mansion.

"You made the right decision, Serena," the dark haired woman said, passing a glass to her.

"I know, Puu," the blonde laughed, "You do realize that you say that same thing at least once a day. Don't you get tired that?"

"Never, Princess," Puu, aka Cassandra and formerly known as Trista, smiled but her smile didn't stay long, "You still made the right decision to come here three years ago. I know it must hurt still but it was time for you to reclaim your own destiny."

Serena glanced at her son who was now spinning around with a goofy smile on his face but her thoughts were on what happened three years ago.

* * *

Serena sat at the bench that overlooked the beautiful lake she and Darien loved in the park. Contemplating and sorting through her feelings, she sat there, pain showing in her eyes. The feelings of happiness and horror were fighting violently with each other within her soul and it was painful for her. But happiness was winning.

Her hands tightened with excitement, crumpling a piece of paper that she had almost forgotten. She tried to straighten the piece of paper that had changed her life. A small smile crept up to her lips when she reread:

_ Pregnant – Positive 5 weeks Due date: April 5_

Excited, she folded the piece of paper as neatly as she could, then she placed it in her purse for safekeeping.

_Who knew that the night of my 18th birthday would lead to this? I know Darien would love the news as much I first did. _Then an idea popped in her head. _His birthday is this coming Sunday, and I didn't get him anything yet so… my pregnancy will be my present for him! But… I wonder how mom, dad, the girls, and Luna would react to the news... I know Luna and the girls won't be too mad. They already love Rini. But I do hope dad wouldn't murder Darien._

Suddenly the wind lightly blew through Serena's hair and she shivered at the tingling feeling she felt, a constant reminder her destiny. Her pigtails were caressed by the wind; Serena frowned. She had accepted her destiny of being Sailor Moon when she was 14 but she had no idea why Destiny was constantly reminding her, especially in the time of peace. She had told Luna about it but Luna just brushed it off saying, "You're just over-analyzing."

Then there were the dreams, she still couldn't make anything out of them. She went as far as to buy a dream dictionary for help. In her dreams, three beautiful women would appear and stare at her, and for some odd reason, she felt safe, déjà vu kind of feeling. These dreams and reminders advising her about her life, each with different ideas, have been tearing her apart for couple months now: another war within her soul.

When she finally found her resolution, Serena brushed off her paranoia, and skipped on home, humming a happy tune. When she saw her house at the end of the street, she started to a sprint. Serena slowed down as she neared the front door, and walked into her house. She heard her mom vacuuming the living room. She walked behind her mom, giving her a quick peck on her mom's cheek, signaling that she was home.

Her mom turned the vacuum off, before looking her daughter over, and noticed a change in her eyes. "Where were you this afternoon, Serena? Your friends were calling for you."

"In the park, I just need some time to myself." Without further explanation, Serena left the living room to let her mom finish vacuuming.

But before Serena could make it to the stairs, her mom called her, "Serena, you have another college letter." Her mom skipped to Serena with a letter in hand. She held it out to her, but didn't let go of it. "I know I've told you a million times but I am so proud of you. Because of your grades in middle school, I wished that no matter what, you would at least graduate high school despite grades. I would never have thought you would change your grades around in high school and graduate with honors. I am so proud of you, Daddy and Sammy too. You grew up so much from that 14 year old to such a beautiful and responsible woman." Her mom said, finishing with a hug. "Before you go upstairs, you have to tell me what the letter says."

"Yes mom," Serena pulled away from her mom's hug, and tore the envelope open. "It's a letter from John Adams University." Then she whispered, "I've gotten accepted."

"That is wonderful Serena," pulling her into another hug, her mom jumped for joy but was a little confused about the letter. "That's an American university. I didn't know you'd applied to an American university. Didn't you decide to go to Tokyo University?"

"I did," Serena whispered. She was confused as well, knowing for a fact that she did not apply to John Adams.

Lugging herself up the stairs, Serena opened the door to her room, "Lu…" Serena cried out but stopped when she spotted an envelope neatly placed on her pillow. She picked it up, and opened it to find a letter and plane ticket. She sat on her bed, reading the letter:

_ It's time to reclaim what was yours.  
-Crown Princess Cassandra Trista Kairos of Pluto_

_Trista?_ She glanced at the airline ticket. It said that the destination was 'Boston, MA, United States'. Serena looked up. She was confused as to why would Trista would give her an airline ticket to Boston. It couldn't be coincidence that John Adams was in Boston and that she was accepted there.

Immediately Serena pulled her locket out from her purse. In the two years since Chaos, the locket had lost its shine but the silver crystal was shining brilliantly. Serena had wondered why it was like that, and had asked Luna about it as well but Luna couldn't see that dramatic change. She stopped asking Luna when Luna, herself, couldn't see the difference.

Serena sat there for another hour with that one single line in Cassandra's letter repeated over and over in her mind.

_ It's time to reclaim what was yours…_

Suddenly she pulled her largest suitcase out of the closet, setting it on her bed and unzipping it. Serena gathered her clothes and essentials, and placed them all in her suitcase. Although her head screamed that this was suicide, her heart reaffirmed her instinct.

As she was packing, her eyes kept glancing at her photos of the girls, her family, and Darien. But she knew she couldn't bring them with her. They'd only make her regret leaving; instead of taking pictures, she took her star locket out of her secret hiding spot, and placed it with her transformation locket and important papers in her carry-on bag. Once she finished packing, she had a nagging feeling that she was forgetting something. Glancing around her room, Serena looked for any forgotten items. Serena mentally smacked herself on the head when she realized that she had almost forgotten the most important piece of paper in her life.

Serena picked up her purse from this morning, and pulled out the folded piece of paper that had made her smile earlier today. Slipping the paper in her carry-on bag, she pulled out the plane ticket to check the departure time. _It's leaving in an hour. I can't leave through the front door. Mom and dad are going to ask questions. I could tell them that I decided to go to the States for school._ But deep down in her soul, she knew that no one could know where she's going.

Instead of sneaking out, Serena was going to teleport. Serena summoned her energy and teleported her and her bags to Narita International Airport.

Serena had not predicted that when she got off the plane, she would see Cassandra, Amara, Michelle, and Hotaru waiting for her and her unborn baby.

* * *

Feeling a hand on her shoulder shaking out of her reverie, Serena looked behind her to see Amara looking worried.

"I thought we lost you to your past, Princess," Amara frowned.

Serena sipped her glass of lemonade and murmured, "For a while you did."

Michelle sat across from Serena, worried for her princess's sake, "Princess…"

"Don't worry. There's someone who needs me now." Serena smiled and directed her attention to her cheerful son in the garden. "Anyway if I didn't go through the training designed by the Sisters Fate, the same training my ancestors went through, we all wouldn't have a brighter future or Crystal Tokyo. I know it was a rude awakening to learn that the destiny of Sailor Moon was forced upon me, it was never supposed to exist, and that the destiny of Sailor Cosmo was approaching scared the hell out of me, but I'm glad that I've avoided it. Basically, I have a beautiful son and amazing friends who are willing to baby-sit when I'm at school." Serena finished with teary eyes.

Serena laughed her tears away as she got up. "Excuse me; I have a son to fetch."

After Serena was out of earshot, Amara smiled, her eyes not leaving her princess who was chasing the Little Prince. "Princess grew up so much since the first time I met her."

"She had to. She needed to be strong for the Little Prince; after all she followed her instincts," Cassandra said, her glass meeting her lips.

"Princess went through so much," Hotaru commented, her violet eyes filled with ageless wisdom. "She left everything she loved for everyone's future. She went through three years of harsh training of magic and proper control of the Silver Crystal. Princess made too many sacrifices for her lowly guardians."

"At least she has the Little Prince to keep her moving forward," Cassandra ended the serious conversation.

After awhile silence fell upon the Outer Soldiers and was broken when Amara spoke, "I'm kind of surprised though."

Michelle touched her lover's arm, "What do you mean?"

"That the Little Prince wasn't Small Lady. I would've thought Small Lady would be born instead and our hands would be full with the little munchkin."

"Does it really matter?" Cassandra smiled.

Amara grinned, "No, the Little Prince is equally delightful." Hotaru couldn't help but smile at her guardians' banter.

Serena climbed up the hill to the girls with Roxas in her arms, their laughter ringing throughout the garden. Serena sat down and seated Roxas on her lap.

Hotaru smiled, her hand touched Roxas's little hand. "Little Prince, you must be thirsty from playing so much. Would you like some lemonade?"

Roxas gave Hotaru a toothy smile, "Yeah, Taru!"

The girls laughed at his answer. Hotaru passed him his sippy cup.

"What do you say?" Serena poked her son in the stomach.

Roxas giggled, "D'ank you, Taru." Roxas sipped from his cup as his mother pulled him into a tight hug and placed a kiss on his head.

"Little Prince?" Michelle asked. Roxas perked up, tilting his head to the side. "How old are you again?"

"D'is much, Michi." Roxas held up three fingers, and then waved his fingers to Amara, Hotaru, and Cassandra. "See, 'Mara, Taru, Puu?" Serena smiled as she placed one of three fingers down. The girls laughed at Roxas's adorable mistake.

"Princess," Serena looked Amara in the eye, and her smile slowly disappeared at Amara's serious tone. "All the arrangements have been made. Your flight leaves for Tokyo tomorrow."

Serena bent her head down and murmured in her son's blond hair, "thank you."

Roxas pulled his sippy cup from his lips and looked up to his mother, sensing his mother was feeling sad. He reached up and touched her cheek, assuring her that he will always be there for her.

Serena grabbed his little hand, and placed a kiss in his palm.

"Puu."

Cassandra turned to her Little Prince, a small smile on her lips, "Yes, Prince Roxas?"

"Where we go?"

No matter how well they all knew Roxas. He would always surprise them with the understanding and knowledge that no two years old should possess.

Cassandra smiled. She wasn't as surprised as the others. She knew by experience how smart Roxas could be. "You and your mother are going to the place your mother used to live."

"D'at good?"

Cassandra nodded, "Yes, this is a good thing."

"You go too?"

"Little Prince, we will follow you and your mother to the ends of the world." That brought a smile to Roxas's lips. "But the girls and I have some loose ends to tie up so you and your mother have to go without us for now."

"Okie, Puu." Roxas smiled before taking a sip from his sippy cup.

* * *

They first arrived at Narita International Airport, and then switched to the plane that would take them to Haneda Airport. By then Serena was exhausted and Roxas asleep.

Walking out of the terminal, Serena dragged her tired self and her sleeping son to the luggage carousel, picking up her extra-large suitcase and stroller. Instead of unfolding the stroller, Serena placed the stroller on top of her suitcase, and hauled it out to the taxi line. The sun was barely peaking over Tokyo's tall buildings.

Serena hailed a taxi over, and the taxi stopped in front of her. The taxi driver took pity on Serena, seeing her struggling with Roxas in her arms, her tote that was slipping off her shoulders, and her luggage. He got out of the taxi and put the large suitcase and stroller in the trunk. Serena thanked him before getting into the taxi. She placed Roxas on her lap, carefully trying not to wake him up.

"The Alta Lofts downtown, please."

The taxi driver nodded at her. The taxi pulled out of Haneda Airport and into the city. Serena tightened her hold on her son as she watched as her old hangouts passed by. Her breathing became irregular when she realized that her past was about to catch up to her.

Serena didn't realize how much time had passed but she was brought back to reality when the taxi driver cleared his throat. She focused her eyes to find that they had arrived at Alta Lofts. The driver got out to help Serena with her large suitcase and stroller. With a tired smile, she paid the driver and gave him a generous tip. The driver smiled at the tip before returning to his taxi and drove away.

Serena inhaled the early morning dew, observing the rising sun. After a few minutes, she pulled the large suitcase, with her sleeping son in her arms, through Alta Lofts' automatic glass doors.

The lobby was decorated in a black-and-white-checkered theme, and for some odd reason, it was working for Alta Lofts.

Serena walked up to the security desk, seeing the security guard's head down, "Excuse me, where is the main office?"

The security guard looked up, annoyed, "Down this hall, the first door on the right, ma'am." His face softened when he saw her beautiful face. His heart tugged when he saw her struggling with Roxas and keeping her suitcase from tipping over. He pointed the hall on the left. "And you can leave your things here. I'll watch it."

"Thank you, sir." Serena turned toward the hall but she stopped and faced him. "I'll bring coffee if I'm ever awake at this hour."

"Thank you, ma'am," the security guard chuckled, "and I'm Tohru Koda."

Serena smiled, "Serena Chase, and my sleeping son is Roxas Ayden. Thank you again."

"My pleasure."

Serena went down the hall and into the first door on the right. The lady behind the desk looked up, her expression is blank. Readjusting Roxas in her arms, she approached the lady.

"I'm Serena Chase. My friend, Amara Walton, called earlier." Serena said, nervousness creeping into her voice.

The lady put her glasses on, "Yes, Serena Chase." She briefly glanced at Serena before rummaging through a pile on a tray that said 'New Renters'. "Here are your keys. Your loft is room 903, on the 9th floor." She handed Serena three silver keys.

Serena quickly took the keys, "Thank you." She bolted out of the office.

When she went into the lobby, she thanked Tohru for watching her things, and pulled her suitcase with the stroller on top into the elevator behind the security desk. Readjusting Roxas again, she punched the button with the number 9 on it.

It took Serena 15 minutes to find her loft because of the sleeping child and lugging her two heavy belongings. She unlocked her door, and shoved herself, Roxas, and her things inside.

When she entered the loft, she noticed that it was quite large. From what she could see, the loft was beautifully decorated with contemporary furniture and wooden floors, not that Serena complaining. She loved the contemporary theme. The living room was at the center, the kitchen and dining area at one side and a hall on the other side that led to the bedrooms. Near the hall was the glass door that led to the balcony.

But she didn't really care how the loft was decorated; she was too tired to care. All she cared for at the moment was the white couch she had been eyeing since she entered the loft.

Serena laid Roxas down on the couch before settling herself. Pulling Roxas toward her, sleep claimed her the minute she laid her head on the cushion.

* * *

Sue me. I love the name 'Roxas'. It's a cute name.

This is after the Stars season. I also changed the girls' last names but it will reveal later in the story. The Cassandra/Trista name situation, Serena was informed of Trista's name changed to Cassandra after she arrived in the States.

Please review.  
-tiffany aka basketcase


	2. Chapter 2: Day One in Tokyo

The Clash of Fate and Destiny  
Chapter Two: Day One in Tokyo  
tiffany aka basketcase

* * *

Sunlight shined through the windows, waking Serena from her slumber. Sitting up, she rubbed her eyes to adjust to the sunlight. Serena got off the couch after placing pillows at the edge of the coach to prevent Roxas falling off the couch. She walked to the balcony through the sliding doors. Judging from the sun, she had slept for two, three hours top.

"Shit." Serena realized that she didn't cast a shielding spell on her, Roxas and the loft. She quickly went back into the living room, shutting the sliding door. She went to the sitting area that was the center of the loft.

The Silver Crystal appeared her hands, her short blond hair grew to long lengths, her clothes changed to her white silk dress with a golden trimmings and pearl beadings on the bodice. The sacred circle, a large circle of light with ancient Lunarian language written at the outer edge, appeared at her feet, protecting her and the crystal. Her crescent birthmark shined brilliantly, she brought the Silver Crystal to her chest. _Please, Silver Crystal, protect your Princess and the Little Prince from Destiny's watchful eyes._ Serena spread her arms out, the crystal didn't move from her chest, flashed luminously, bathing the loft and its occupants with its' sweet and powerful light.

Finished the protection spell, Serena willed her gown to change back to her casual clothes and that everything returned to normal as if nothing has happened. She looked over the couch to see Roxas was still asleep. Serena decided to take the time now to take a quick shower. She unzipped her luggage to take out a pair of dark jeans, striped sweater top, clean bra and panty, towel, and a small bag of bathroom essentials. Unfortunately she failed to notice the five large boxes at a corner, poorly stacked with the heaviest on top.

Serena made her way to the master bedroom and into the bathroom. She stripped her shirt and sweatpants off, and then stepped into the shower. Turned the shower on, the hot water messaging Serena, soothing her soreness from her flight. But she wasn't able to concentrate on her comfort, instead her mind wandered to her dream from this morning.

"_I am not in love with the Crown Princess of the White Moon," Endymion said, his eyes bored into Serenity's. Serenity's eyes were becoming teary when she heard his words. She was about to rip from his arms, wanting to be anywhere but here._

"_But," Endymion pulled her closer, not letting her run away. "I, Endymion, am in love with Serenity Chaste Antoinette Isabelle Lumiere-Lunaire, daughter of Selene."_

_Serenity gasped at his confession, "Is it true?"_

"_Yes, beloved." Endymion leaned down, placed a chaste kiss on Serenity's lips._

"_And I, Serenity, am in love with Endymion Alexander Theo Windsor, son of Gaea."_

Snapped out of her reverie, Serena couldn't tell if she was crying or not. She decided not to ponder her past, knowing someday her heart would break beyond repair.

After a quick shampooing and conditioning, Serena got out of the shower. She dried herself off, and then put on the clothes she had picked out earlier.

Picking up the brush, she wiped a spot of the fogged-up mirror with her hands. Serena noticed a face staring back at her but it wasn't her own face. Staring back at her were three different faces. Serena suddenly slipped in fear on the wet.

Serena quickly scrambled back to her feet, still clutching the brush, addressed the Sisters Fate, "C-Corina! Leni! Agatha! It's good to see my favorite sisters again… in my new bathroom…"

Corina giggled, pushing her dark curls behind her ear, "My, my, Serenity. We didn't mean to give you a fright. It's just that we were missing you, High Princess."

Leni pushed her sister away, trying to get a better view of Serena, her long blond curls dancing behind her. "Not true, Serenity. We just want to check up on you, hoped Oriel didn't sink her claws on you again."

Serena began brushing her short hair, "No, Leni. Destiny is nowhere in sight. The wind and sea breeze hadn't changed."

Leni nod her head, relief that Oriel hadn't appeared yet, "Good. Those training with Uranus and Neptune were very useful, weren't they Serenity?"

Serena placed the brush down, "Yes, Leni."

Leni looked over her shoulder, "Agatha, don't you have a few words to spare?"

Agatha didn't move from her spot, unlike Leni, her brown curls lied still, "You cannot avoid them forever, Serenity."

Serena nodded. She, herself, knew that. "I know, Agatha"

Corina jumped into view, but Leni wouldn't budge. Leni tried to push her sister off her, "Be careful, Serenity. Call us if you need us." Corina, Leni, and Agatha faded from the bathroom mirror. Serena stood there, grateful to have powerful deities looking over her and her son.

She tidied the bathroom a bit before getting out. As she stepped out the bedroom, she heard a soft melody she felt her heart plumaged. Serena ran into the living room to find Roxas awake, sitting on coach, listening to the star locket. Serena sat next to him, her hand closing the star locket.

"Momma mad?" Roxas asked, his wide cobalt eyes look up to his mother.

"No, momma is not mad," Serena shook her head, rubbing his back. "Just a little sad." There were so many times she caught Roxas with her star locket, and every times she hid it from it, but he would find it. Just listening to the star locket's soft music would make her think of her past and her heart would sink, which she decided long ago that which she didn't want to feel again.

"Why sad?"

Despite having such an intelligent son, Serena didn't want to be interrogated by her two years old son. Instead of answering him, she picked him up. "You know it's time for a bath. You're starting to stink up momma's new home."

Roxas's eyes widened, totally forgotten about his question. "No ba'f! Not dark!"

"So? You didn't take bath yesterday. So this bath is making up for yesterday's bath." Serena went to the opened suitcase, picking out a blue shirt with a little hoodie, tan khaki pants, a fresh diaper, and a wash cloth.

* * *

After Roxas's two minutes bath, he bolted out of the bathroom laughing the minute Serena pulled his pants up. Cleaning the extremely wet bathroom for the second time within an hour, she hanged the very damped towel and cloth on the towel rack. Serena placed both hers and Roxas's discarded clothes near the sinks.

"Momma!" Roxas's voice rang from the living room.

Serena went into the living room to see Roxas standing next to the stacked boxes.

"What d'is?" Roxas asked, patting the boxes. His small actions caused the top two boxes to tip over, right over Roxas. Serena gasped in horror, her arms in front of her.

The silver crystal heard Serena's fears for her son's life, materialized into a thin crystal shield, appearing above Roxas, protecting him from the boxes. The boxes, then, slipped off the shield. The crystallized shield dematerialized when the danger disappeared.

Serena ran over to Roxas, fall to her knees, and pulled him into her arms. She kept kissing him and muttering, "Oh dear goddess, Roxas," over and over.

Roxas, innocently, not aware at what had just happened. He wiped the tears that were rolling down Serena's cheek. "Me hung'we, momma."

"Alright," Serena calmed herself down, "let's go out and eat. Then later we need to go to the grocery store, okay?"

"Ice cream!"

Serena laugh at Roxas's personality he inherited from her, "Okay, okay. Now go put your shoes on." She patted Roxas on the butt. But he didn't run to the door. Instead he ran to the couch, grabbed the star locket, then to the door where his shoes laid.

Serena couldn't fight it anymore. She couldn't take the locket away that she and her son apparently adores.

She went over to Roxas, helped him put his black sneakers on. Then she took the star locket out of his little hands, and placed it around his neck, "Little Prince." Roxas looked up, her tone of a regal and powerful princess. "Love and protect this locket with your life and soul."

Roxas did what any self-respecting prince would do, bowed his head. "Yes momma."

Serena nodded, walked back to the fallen boxes, and turned one box labeled 'Shoes, Bags, Etc.'. She took out tan boots, tan hat, and a blue striped baby bag out. She put the boots and hat on, and then gathered diapers, wipes, baby powder, and a blue and white jacket in the baby bag. She decided that two bags were too many. Serena put her wallet, phone, and keys in the baby bag as well.

Roxas didn't move from his place by the door when Serena finished putting his shoes on. Just watching his mother getting ready, he couldn't tell if his mother was happy, sad, or frustrated. His mother walked up to him and led him out the door.

Serena quickly locked the door, and then picked Roxas up. "Let's go eat," Serena giggled.

Roxas had deduced that today was going to be a good day.

* * *

Cursing at herself, for some reason, Serena have walked from Alta Lofts to directly the Crown Arcade and Café. She didn't know how she got here, or what the hell her or her conscious were thinking.

Serena wanted about to walk to another nearby restaurant but the growling stomachs stopped her.

Roxas muffled his giggle, "Momma hung'we too!"

Serena was defeated, "I'm starving and you're starving, and we're already here. I guess I have no choice but to eat here."

Roxas gasped, his eyes widened and clapping his hands with excitement. "Yay!"

"You're just like momma: food makes you happy too," Serena giggled.

Serena walked through the automatic glass doors, and noticed that Crown wasn't what she had remembered.

Serena gasped at Crown's new design, "Wow."

Instead of both café and arcade on one floor plan, the new Crown was divided into two floors, the arcade on the bottom floor and the café on the second floor. There was a large stairways next to the entrance that led up to the café. This new floor plan allowed an expansion to the arcade area.

Inhaling the delicious aroma, she carried Roxas up the stairs. Serena picked a table near the back because she didn't want to run into anyone she knew.

Setting the baby bag down, a red headed waitress came by with a menu and a booster chair for Roxas.

Serena set Roxas on the booster chair that was set on the chair next to her. "Thank you," Serena turned to face the red headed waitress, her face paled suddenly. _Lizzie Roderick._

"Welcome to Crown Arcade and Café's grand re-opening weekend. A-are you okay? You look very pale," noticing Serena's pale face.

"I'm okay, it's just…" Serena's stomach growled louder than the first time. Serena blushed. "That." Roxas muffled his laugh behind his hands, amusement shining through his cobalt eyes.

Lizzie laughed, "Okay then. How about I get you something? I'll have the kitchen make it quick for you and little brother."

Without looking in the menu, "double fudge chocolate milkshake, cheeseburger with fries, and… chicken fingers?" Serena glanced at Roxas who was nodding like a bobble head. She laughed at his antics. "And chicken fingers."

Lizzie wrote the order down and walked away. Serena watch Lizzie walking toward the counter and saw that Andrew was there. She unconsciously pulled her hat down.

"Momma, me cold."

Serena took out a blue and white jacket out of the baby bag. She helped him put it on, an arm at a time. As she put the jacket on Roxas, she didn't notice a man walking up from behind.

"Here's your double fudge chocolate milkshake and a smaller one for the little tyke on the house," a deep cheerful voice said. "I also brought water as well."

Serena froze in her seat, recognizing the voice. Serena slowly looked up, smiling. "T-thank you…" …_Andrew._

Andrew set the milkshake in front of Serena and a small one in front of Roxas. He also set the glasses of water in front of them as well.

Roxas inhaled, his toothy smile widen, "D'ank you!" Immediately he dived into the milkshake, sucking the straw hard.

Serena's jaw dropped, "Roxas! You're going to ruin your appetite, and get a brain freeze!" Suddenly Roxas was hit with brain freeze, whimpering, grabbing his head.

Andrew laughed, "Sorry about that, I didn't mean to do that to your little brother. I didn't think he would react like that. Oh, and my name is Andrew Roderick. I happened to own Crown." He held his hand out.

Serena shook his hand, and shaking her head at Roxas, "It's alright. This is typical in my family. We go crazy when there's chocolate present." At the corner of her eye, Roxas have shook off his brain freeze. He was about to dive into the milkshake again but Serena push the milkshake away from him, gave him water instead. Roxas pouted, making puppy-dog eyes. Serena ignored him, completely immune tricks like that. "And, umm Andrew… This is my son. His name is Roxas Chase."

"Really?" Andrew was shock to his core, "I-incredible, science must have improved greatly because y-you don't look older than 19."

"W-well actually I'm only 21," Now feeling uncomfortable, Serena changed the subject, "That girl, Lizzie, said that this is the grand re-opening weekend. Crown must have raked in a lot of money before the renovations, huh?"

"Lizzie is my sister and well, yeah we have to keep up with the trends and stuff… Wait, you really didn't know that this was the re-opening weekend? You must be new in the neighborhood."

Serena quickly took the chance to play dumb, trying not to draw suspicion. "Actually we're new in town and this is our first day here."

"Wow, well then…"

"Orders' up!" Lizzie popped up from nowhere, carrying a tray of food. Lizzie set plate of cheeseburger and fries in front of Serena and a small basket of chicken fingers in front of Roxas. She also set a bottle of ketchup for the fries. Roxas began eating his chicken fingers.

"Lizzie, they're not bother and sister. They're actually mother and son."

"Really?" Lizzie grasp, seating herself across from Serena.

"You and Roxas are welcome here anytime before after hours," Andrew pulled his sister up, "Before we go, what's your name?"

Serena accidentally squeezed the ketchup too hard, popped the lid off and a huge glob of ketchup landed on the fries and burger. Not really thinking clearly, she said the first name that popped into her mind, "Isabelle. M-my n-name is… Is-Isabelle Chase." Serena didn't lied nor told the truth.

Lizzie froze. Andrew didn't walk away like he said he would, just standing there and staring at her with little hope in his eyes, "Chase... Then do you know a girl named Serena Chase?" Roxas perked up when he heard his mother's name.

"N-no, who was she?" Serena shifted in her seat nervously. Roxas glanced at his mother, confused that his mother was denying her name.

Hope faltered from both Lizzie and Andrew's face as disappointment set in. Andrew sighed, "An old friend. She… um… disappeared before my best friend's birthday. We don't know what happened to her."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Serena felt like crying when she witnessed hope being crushed in her two friends' eyes.

Andrew shook his head, "No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't be bringing you down, that's bad for business."

Serena forced a smile at Andrew's little joke. He and Lizzie walked back to the counter, their shoulders slumping. Serena dropped her smile when Andrew and Lizzie walked away. If it was this bad to Andrew and Lizzie, she wondered it would millions time worse for Darien and her friends.

Roxas stopped eating, looked at his mother worried, "Momma not hung'we?"

Serena smile sadly, "Momma is hungry, very very hungry." Serena quickly picked up her cheeseburger, and took a big bite out of it. She hoped Roxas buy the act. And Roxas almost did but only for a little while. But he smiled at his mother and continued eating.

During the next half an hour, all the sadness between them disappeared as Serena and Roxas had fought over the last of the fries, and both on their sugar rush from their milkshakes. After Serena calmed down from her sugar rush, she paid after Lizzie brought over the check.

Roxas was looking around, bored when his mother was paying the check. "Kitty!" Roxas slid off the booster chair and bolted toward the cats. Roxas ran so fast that Serena wasn't able to register it.

* * *

"Kitty!"

Darien turned around toward a high-pitched voice, seeing Roxas dashed to him.

Roxas skidded into a stop in front of Darien, even though he didn't notice the dark haired man. What's Roxas focusing were the black cat and white cat at Darien's feet. Roxas, both hands, reached out, petting the two cats who were enjoying it.

Darien bent down to Roxas's level, grinning, "Hello."

Roxas looked up, grinning back, "Hello."

"This is Luna and Artemis," Darien pointing out the cats to the little boy. "What's your name?"

Roxas was about to answer until a female voice sternly called out, "Roxas, you can't run off every time you see something you like." Darien looked up, seeing a beautiful woman walking toward him, Roxas and the cats. He could see her short blond hair sticking out of her hat.

Roxas tried to look guilty, digging his toe to the ground, "so-we."

Serena picked Roxas up, and mockingly slap Roxas's hand. "I'm sorry if my little boy scared you or your… cats." Serena froze when she realized whom she was talking too. "Uhmm… bye." Serena darted down the stairs and out of the door, with Roxas in tow.

Darien and the cats were just standing there, confounded at what just happened. Darien faced Andrew who popped up from behind.

Andrew patted Darien on the shoulders, "I guessed you met my new customers, Isabelle and Roxas Chase."

"Chase?" Darien asked, his hope sparked. Luna and Artemis's ears perked up as well.

"Yeah that what I thought too but they're not related to Serena. Sorry Dare," Andrew said. He was kicking himself in the butt for bringing up Serena.

"Me too," Darien said, running his hand through his dark strands. But he can't help but feel that woman looked awfully familiar. Andrew walked away, not wanting to dampen Darien's spirit any further.

Artemis rubbed against Darien's leg, causing Darien to look down. Artemis and Luna gave him the 'I'm going to the shrine and you better be there' look before scurrying out of Crown.

* * *

Darien kept popping into Serena's head, no matter how hard she tried to brush him away. But she can't. He could have moved on with his life, forgotten her but the way he looked told her he didn't and it pained her.

Shaking it off, Serena grabbed thee milk and dropped it in the very full cart. She already took Roxas off the cart to make more room. She pushed the cart into the freezer section, "What kind of ice cream do you want?" Serena waited for Roxas to scream out chocolate but she got nothing. "Roxas?" Gasping, she spun around with no Roxas in her sight.

She knew that panicking would not help her in any way. Inhaling, she took couple moments to calm down. Once she calmed down enough, she tried to sense Roxas. With her eyes close, she concentrated for a few more seconds before darting off with the baby bag.

* * *

Roxas was tugging on his mother's jeans after she removed him from the cart. He didn't mind though, he liked to hang off the side of the cart no matter how many times his mother scolded him for it.

He was following his mother to another aisle, but something else had caught his eye. His grip on his mother's jeans loosened, and wandered to the cookie aisle. Roxas's eyes widened with glee and excitement as he grabbed the nearest bag of cookies off the shelf. He placed the bag of cookies on the floor, and took another bag of cookies off the shelf and placed it with the previous bag. Before long, his two-bags of cookies pile grew quite large.

Darien stopped by the grocery store to pick up some eggs before heading to the shrine. Strolling to the eggs and dairy aisle, he ignored the women who were giving him flirtatious stares. He passed by the cookie aisle but backtracked when he noticed a little blond boy running back and forth from the shelves and his cookies pile.

Walking up to the little boy, he recognized him from Crown. The little boy suddenly turned around, still smiling. Darien bent down to the little boy's level, "My name is Darien."

The little boy smile widened, "Me Roc'sis."

Darien chuckled at Roxas's grammar, "Okay then… Roxas. Where's your sister?" Roxas tilted his head to the side, his cobalt eyes puzzled. Roxas's little reaction reminded Darien of a certain blond. "Where's your mommy then?"

Roxas's eyes brighten, his smile returned. He quickly spun around, running down the aisle and Darien running after him, "Momma over…" But his smile faltered when he didn't see his mother anywhere. Roxas began to cry, his little hands covered his eyes. His crying soon turned into full-powered wailing.

Darien picked up the little boy, tried to calm him down, "Hey d-don't cry like that. I'll help you look for… your… momma."

* * *

A blond woman with long hair laid on a slanted bed, screaming and sobbing, and begging for an epidural. The doctor said that it was too late and it was coming now. The woman's friend held her hand and yet winced in pain.

Couple minutes later, the blond woman stopped screaming but was still crying. The nurse went to the woman and handed her a bundle wrapped in a blue blanket. The woman held the bundle in her arms. She wasn't crying tears of sadness but tears of happiness.

* * *

Darien shook his head as his vision left him. The woman looked familiar to him but he cannot place her where.

But a glint of gold caught his eye. Darien looked down and spotted a golden trinket slipping out of Roxas's blue and white jacket. He reached for the golden trinket and immediately recognized it. Darien opened his mouth, about to ask Roxas where he got the trinket but the same female voice from Crown stopped him.

"Roxas Ayden Alexander Chase!" Darien turned around to find the same blond Roxas was with earlier. She pulled Roxas out of his arms and into hers. "You've scared momma. How many times I've told you not to disappear on me?"

His little arms around his mother's neck, Roxas wiped his tears away with his mother's sweater. His sobs subdued but he started hiccupping. "So'we momma."

Serena turned to her savior but her smile didn't falter. "T-thank you s-so much." Darien was shocked that Roxas's mother could look so young and how she resembled Serena.

Darien recovered his cool demeanor, "N-no problem. I can't turn away from someone who needs help. I'm Darien Shields," holding his hand out.

"I-Isabelle Chase." Serena didn't touch his hand, afraid that a spark would make him realize who she really was. But just looking at him, at how handsome he was, her knees would just buckle. Not wanting to give herself away, Serena scurried away back to her abandoned cart. "I-I got to go."

_This… is the second time she ran away from me. _Darien stood there awkwardly with his hand still out, quickly pulled it to his side. Completely forgetting the eggs, his thoughts were clouded with the golden trinket, Roxas, and the beautiful Isabelle.

* * *

Serena hauled twenty bags of grocery out of the taxi, into Alta Lofts, in and out of the elevators and into her loft with an occasional sternly 'run and I'll murder you' looks directed at Roxas. Not taking his mother's threats lightly, stayed closer to her, carrying the lightest bag he was allowed to carry.

Serena dropped the bags the minute she reached the kitchen. Serena was panting like crazy, sitting on the kitchen floor. Roxas was rummaging through the bags. Finally found what he was looking for, he gave his mother an entire package of juice boxes.

Serena gave a weak laugh, her panting slowly subdued, "Little Prince, I'm the one who should be taking care of you, not the other way around."

She tore the plastic wrap and took out two juice boxes. She poked the straws through the juice boxes and handed it to Roxas who wholly accepted it. Serena hugged Roxas, sipping her own juice box and enjoying the sweet family moment.

* * *

Darien leisurely climbed the stairs to the Hikawa Shrine. His thoughts were on the blond who introduced herself as Isabelle.

Before he arrived, Darien somehow found himself trailing Isabelle and Roxas with his motorcycle. Darien stopped as the taxi stopped outside Alta Lofts. He felt pity when he saw Serena hauled twenty bags of grocery out of the taxi and into the building. Darien left on his bike just as Serena and Roxas disappeared into the building.

When he reached the top of the stairs, Grandpa Hino looked up, grinning, "Hey Darien! Back to court Raye, huh?"

Chad stopped sweeping, shocked, "What?"

Darien didn't respond to grandpa's joke, only waved back. He proceeded to Raye's room where the girls and cats were.

The girls greeted Darien when he walked in the bedroom. These weekly meetings were mandatory after Serena's disappearance. Serena was the one thing they got in common besides their duty to protect the Crown Princess of the White Moon. Darien and the girls have thought since Serena, their glue, wasn't here anymore to keep give them a reason to continue being friends, so the meetings gave them all another new reason to meet.

Mina grinned at Darien, mischief dancing in her eyes, "Luna told me you've met someone. Who is she?" Darien and the others frowned. Raye wracked Mina in the head hard. "Ow! What did I say?"

"Mina, how could you say something like that? Especially to Darien," Luna scolded the blond as Artemis shook head in shame.

"God, Mina, what are we going to do with you?" Raye said, shaking her head.

Amy closed her book, putting it aside, "But Darien, who is she anyway? Luna told us that her last name was Chase, just like Serena's, and she matched Serena's description. But Artemis told us that she has a baby brother."

Lita suddenly slammed the coffee table. Raye glared at her with knives in her bright violet eyes. Lita ignored Raye's glare, "Why do we keep torturing ourselves? It's been three years since Serena's disappearance. There weren't any clues except the fact she left on her own free will. The police can't do anything about because she was legal. Let face it. She doesn't want to be found, so I say we respect that!" Lita stormed out of the bedroom after her speech but she didn't strayed far away. She just stopped at the doorway, facing the garden.

Both Amy and Mina looked worried but neither got up to talk to her. Darien and Raye didn't move an inch as well. As much as they can remember, Lita's outbursts became like clockwork, started shortly after Serena's disappearance. And every time when Lita does have her usual outburst, they all were reminded of the time when they were informed of Serena's disappearance.

* * *

Luna had called an emergency meeting at the shrine. Darien, Artemis, and the girls arrived in less than half an hour after Luna called, by then the sun was rising. But Serena was nowhere in sight.

Raye stood from sitting on the stairs, pissed and her hair disheveled, "Luna, why can't you have meeting in the afternoon? And Meatball Head isn't here yet!"

"That's why I called the emergency meeting. Serena disappeared last night," Luna inhaled, her voice tighten. She saw the stricken look in everyone's faces. "The police was over at the house last night. They deduced that Serena ran away from home. Shortly they've closed case."

Artemis went over to Luna to comfort her. Luna was too distraught to pull away. "Don't worry, Luna. Serena could take care of herself."

Amy and Mina fell silent, not sure how to react to the news. But Darien' heart broke into a million pieces. Tears were rolling down his face but he quickly wiped it away. But for Raye and Lita, it was completely opposite. Their eyes were emitting anger.

Lita exploded, "how can the police do that, closing the case just like that?"

"They told Serena's parents that because Serena turned 18 last month, she is legal which mean she is an adult, and the government doesn't do anything for runaway adults."

Raye exploded as well but for the different reason than Lita's, "H-how can Serena do this to us? Why is she always so irresponsible? I knew she was a flake but this is a whole new level! D-doesn't she care? Doesn't she care about us? S-she was suppose t-to be my b-best f-friend." Tears appeared in Raye's eyes, pain took over anger in her clouded eyes. The tears were for her best friend.

* * *

Raye was the first one to snap out of her reverie. "So who is she anyway?"

"Her name is Isabelle Chase, and that little boy with her isn't her bother, he's her son. Roxas," Darien hesitated. But he decided to leave out his vision he received from touching Roxas.

Mina, Raye, and Amy leaned in. "And?"

Darien faced them, "And Roxas was wearing the star locket I've given Serena seven years ago."

* * *

Sorry, this chapter is quite long. I hope you all like it. I had fun writing it. There's more to come. And I'm still working on Blood Inc, but it'll take a bit longer because I'm still working out the kinks.

Please review.  
-tiffany aka basketcase


	3. Chapter 3: Her Confession

The Clash of Fate and Destiny  
Chapter Three: Her Confession  
tiffany aka basketcase

* * *

It had been a week since Serena and Roxas arrived in Tokyo. And what hectic week it was. Whenever she left the loft she named 'Sanctuary', she would see one of the girls or Darien at the corner of her eye. Like on the third day, she took Roxas to one of her classes in Azuba University because she doesn't have a babysitter. And in that one class, when she saw Amy's blue haired head in the front of the lecture hall, Serena was ready to run out of there with Roxas but since it was her first day in the middle of the semester, she chose to stay, settled in the back of the hall. Serena was thankful that Roxas fell asleep at the beginning of class and didn't make a fuss, no attention drawn to her.

And today Serena returned to Haneda Airport, waiting, with Roxas in his stroller, clutching four yellow roses and nodding to sleep. He tried miserably to keep his eyes open but failed when he dozed off, his head on a small green pillow his mother strategically strapped to the stroller.

Serena kept glancing from her watch to the departure gate and verse visa. Anxiety was building in her. She could sense that something was going to change, and the problem was she couldn't tell if it's a good change or bad.

"Serena!"

Both Serena and Roxas's head jerked up. Roxas's smile grew when she saw his four beautiful godmothers walking toward him and his mother. He jumped out of his stroller and sprinted toward them. Serena calmly follow, pushing the stroller. Her anxiety slowly faded away.

"'Mara. Taru, Michi, Puu!" Roxas abruptly stopped. He respectfully bowed to them. The girls look at each other, grinning, and bowed. Then Roxas broke into a grin as he handed them each a flower. Serena was shock how Roxas's grin similar to Darien's.

Cassandra picked up Roxas, who hugged her, "Little Roxas, have you been behaving well for your mother?"

Roxas threw his arms up in the air, "Yeah!" Serena threw him a dirty look, remembering the fright he gave her on their first day. Roxas caught his mother's look. He slowly lowered his arms with an apologetic smile.

Serena hugged each girls, her 100 watts smile brighten, "I thought you guys have some loose ends to tied up, how come you guys got here so fast?" Amara faced away as Hotaru giggled in the background. Serena shot her a suspicious look and she quickly muffled her giggles.

Michelle smiled, took Serena by the shoulder and turned her around, directly facing the departure gate. "Oh we weren't able to tied all loose ends up. So, we brought some with us."

"But how…" Serena froze in mid sentence when she saw them coming out of the departure gate but immediately brighten up when she saw a glimpse of warmth and goodness in their eyes. Serena screamed in joy as she tackled them to the ground.

"Kunzite, Nephrite, Zoicite, Jadeite, I missed you guys. Literally." As Serena inhaled after the long introductory, confusion crept into her eyes. "What? When? Where? How?"

The guys laughed, "Princess, I could explain better if you get off of us."

"Huh?" Serena looked down, finally notices her sitting on top of them. She could see Roxas and the girls hadn't moved, snickering, and a crowd formed around her and the guys, whispering. Her face turned red, almost like a tomato. She scrambled off the guys. They had no problem getting up unlike Serena. But the guys didn't have a second to recover, and immediately pulled into a group hug by Serena. "Sorry, I mean, it's have been ages since I saw you guys. Literally, again." Serena was referring to the warmth in their eyes. She hid her face in her hands then pushed her bangs back, laughing. "Oh dear goddess, I haven't spoken like that since I was 14."

Kunzite bowed but immediately was jabbed in the stomach by Serena. The guys look at each other in horror. Kunzite looked down to Serena and she gave him an apologetic smile. She shook her head, "Not here." She lead the group to where the girls and Roxas who were still snickering.

Serena took Roxas from Cassandra's arms. "Umm… I hate to break this to you guys but I can't fit everyone in my RAV 4."

Zoicite waved like it's nothing, heavy English accent in his voice, "It's alright, the mates and I wouldn't mind paying our own ride." The guys agreed, nodding their heads except Jadeite who was shaking his blond head.

"Not me!" Jadeite howled. Kunzite and Nephrite elbowed him in the ribs. Jadeite cowered over, his eyes tearing in pain.

Roxas burst into a fit of laughter.

* * *

Serena's eyes widened in surprise and her heart beating in excitement when she found out that the Terran generals and the Outers were living in the same building as she, let alone the same floor. That way Serena didn't have to look very far for babysitters.

Roxas was having fun with his mother who was chasing after him. He ran to the Outers' loft that was right across from his, and out, giggling. Serena was able to corner her giggling son when he ran into the generals' loft, which was one door down the hall.

"Come on, we have so much to talk about," Serena yelled, hurrying the guys. She turned to the door, mumbling to herself, "Hmm… All three lofts were decorated differently. The Outers has an old Victorian vibe, this one has that Oriental influences, and mine a contemporary style. Nice."

Roxas, giggling in his mother, mimicked her, "Nice!"

Nephrite came up from behind her, "Very nice observations. And now, let's go, Princess." Nephrite pushed her and Roxas out of his and into hers. The guys followed in suit. Zoicite being the last one out the door, locked the door behind him.

The girls were already settled in the living room of Serena's loft. Serena set Roxas down who ran to Hotaru. Hotaru got on the floor and started playing hand games with Roxas. Serena sat down on Hotaru's previous seat.

The guys brought over chairs from the dining area, and set the chairs around the couches.

Serena faced the guys, "You know I can't go around Tokyo, calling you by your 'name'. Are you going to tell me?"

"Karter Muller."

"Nicolai Watson."

"Zaine Kingston."

"Jay Thatcher."

"Good," Serena smiled, "Now you can explain how, " pointing at them, "you are here. I mean the last time I saw you guys, you were… dead."

Karter leaned back in his chair, "It was after you defeated Beryl." Serena shuddered at Beryl's name. She hadn't thought of her for a long, long time, and it was a terrible time for Serena to reminisce, both Silver Millennium and present time.

"That explained the 'when."

Nicolai spoke up, "You made a wish upon the Imperial Silver Crystal, the one about returning to normalcy."

"There's your 'how, Princess," Amara grinned.

"And then we were given new separate yet happy lives, and living at different corners of Terra," Jay said, his voice filled with appreciation.

"And 'where', " Michelle chirped.

"And we're very thankful," Zaine said, his voice quiver with gratitude. "We're in your debt, Serenity."

Tears were appearing in her eyes. Serena spoke but it was quivering. "M-my name is S-Serena. A-and I'm so happy t-to see you h-here, a-alive and well."

Cassandra pulled Serena into an embrace, softly patting her back. Roxas got up from his spot from the rug, walked over to his mother and placed a hand on her knee.

Serena finally pulled herself together. She noticed that the guys looked very worry. "Don't worry about me. I was Sailor Moon. I could take care of myself. A-anyway, I reckon that the Outers have filled you in, right?"

Karter looked at the other guys before answering, "They've informed us about the Doom Tree, the Black Moon, the Dark Moon Circus, and Chaos."

"And you still haven't told us about the kid," Jay butt in, annoyed.

Serena looked at the girls for support who nodded. Cassandra held her hand, telling to her to tell her story. Cassandra glanced at Hotaru who got the message, and took Roxas to his bedroom.

Serena inhaled an unsteady breath, "I've left home three years ago. I was 5 weeks pregnant with Roxas at the time. I left Tokyo because of the constant dreams from the Sisters Fate. Shortly after arriving in Boston, Puu brought me to another dimension where the Sisters Fate resided in. They've told me of my birthright that was foretold during the time of Silver Millennium, and the legacy of my reign would surpass my predecessors' and eternal peace would fall upon Neo-Millennium.

"The Sisters Fate also told me about another possible future of mine was if I continue my life as Sailor Moon, just as Destiny would like me too, I would reign over Crystal Tokyo with Endymion but… but my reign would be short and end after an apocalypse, called Eternal Death, that would strike Terra and no survivors except for me who later forced to become Sailor Cosmo.

"Sailor Cosmo's destiny is ill fated. I-I couldn't bare the thought as Sailor Cosmo: going through the trauma of everyone's dying again, being alone, and fights endless battles throughout my immortal life. And Neo-Millennium will never come.

"That is why I left Tokyo, to regain full control of my life again before Destiny had re-entered my life."

Zaine fingered his ponytail, his eye rose, "Why the bloody hell would Destiny do something like that? Especially to the daughter of Selene and light."

Serena bit her lips, continuing her explanation. "Oriel, the deity of Destiny, saw great potential in me when I was Serenity. She created the destiny of Sailor Moon, and forced it upon me in this life. And I, being a gullible idiot, fully accepted at the beginning unknowingly becoming a loyal follower of hers. She really want me to become Sailor Cosmo so she could have complete rule over me."

"Cosmo?" Nicolai asked, confuse. "I didn't know Cosmo was a Sailor Soldier?"

Serena looked over to Cassandra, not sure how to answer. Cassandra nodded as she continued Serena's explanations, "Sailor Cosmo was the oldest Sailor Soldier known. Her duty was to watch over the Cauldron and keep Chaos at bay. The existence of Cosmo was created by Oriel, where she has complete and total control over Cosmo. Unlike us, the heritage of Cosmo isn't passed down from mother to daughter. Oriel chooses Cosmo's successor when Cosmo before passed away. The exact reason why Oriel wants Serenity to be Cosmo is to have complete control over the universe."

"Then where does Sailor Moon come in?" Zaine ask, his curiosity peaking. "If I remembered correctly, there wasn't a Sailor Moon in the Silver Millennium. When we were in the Negaverse, we thought you were a Joey until you defeated your first demon in that jewelry store. "

"When he say 'Joey', he meant joke," Nicolai quickly explained.

The girls let out a weak laugh. Serena raked through her hair, remembering that was when she met Tuxedo Mask for the first time.

Michelle explained, "Sailor Moon was somewhat a training period before Serenity could become Sailor Cosmo."

"I still don't get it," Jay grumbled, scratching his head. "What so bad about Sailor Moon? If you want my opinion, you were a bad ass." He remembered times how Sailor Moon had foiled all of his energy-stealing plans. Actually he was still a bit sore about that.

Serena accepted compliment with a weak smile.

Both Amara and Nicolai smacked Jay in the head. Amara scowled at him, "The princess was already viewed as one of the most powerful beings in the universe, with the Imperial Silver Crystal at her disposal, just like your prince and his Golden Crystal. But if the princess does become Sailor Cosmo whose status was also viewed as the strongest soldier, then Cosmo's power and lifespan would rival a god, and Oriel would be in the shadows, controlling her every step."

"Don't you see?" Cassandra calmly said, "Sailor Cosmo is and always will be Oriel's puppet. And if Serenity's Silver Crystal and family heritage combine with Cosmo's destructive power, you could only imagine the worst possibilities," her voice became quiet, quivering, "I have seen what Oriel have done with Serenity at her side, and I hope we could avoid that future."

"Now," Michelle spoke, on a light note. "Serenity have been training in the same regime from the past and more. You could say we're de-toxing her from all those sailor soldier training. The past three years have been very hard on her." Serena looked at the hands, her bangs covering her eyes, tears welling in her eyes.

Karter leaned over from his seat, placed his hand over Serena's. "I can't imagine the hardship you went through, alone. But I hope the guys and I could lighten your burden, Princess."

"Thank you Karter."

"Does the prince and your guardians know of this?"

Hotaru spoke up, walking out of the hall. "They can't know. Destiny is so entangled in their lives. Oriel could use that as an advantage to force Serenity into submission. And if Serenity were to appear to them right now, Oriel would return and terrorize her and the Little Prince."

Serena felt a clump in her throat, "I-I wasn't able to tell them especially Endy about…" her voice trailing off, gazing toward of Roxas's bedroom. She returned her gaze to the guys, "I broke Endy's heart when I left. I would understand if you guys returned to your prince and lovers. Just don't tell them anything about me or Roxas."

"Don't be ridiculous," Karter grinned, "We've have swore our allegiance to you in the past and it's still standing. We're here for you if you want us."

"Plus," Jay added, "Endymion made us swore upon our pride to watch over you when he can't." Nicolai nodded in agreement.

Serena broke into a smile, mirth returning to her eyes.

Zaine waved his hand in the air, "You still haven't told us exactly who Roxas is."

Serena nodded and then faced Hotaru who was standing behind her, "Will you, please, bring Roxas out?"

Hotaru left and shortly returned with Roxas trailing after her, clutching to a teddy bear. Roxas walked to his mother. Serena took the teddy bear from him and turned him around to face everyone.

"It's time for your introduction, Little Prince," Serena's voice sounded regal that caused the guys to whipped their heads to her and to be serious. Roxas understood what his mother was saying. He nodded and bowed. "This is Roxas Ayden Alexander Lunaire-Windsor, Prince of the White Moon and Golden Terra, son of Prince Endymion of Golden Terra and Princess Serenity of the White Moon." After the beautiful introduction, Serena, Roxas and Hotaru keel over in laughter as Amara, Michelle, and Cassandra looked away, muffling their laughter because the guys' faces were priceless. It was between 'What the hell?' to 'He did what?'.

"That's Endymion's kid?" Jay pointed, clutching his chest. Nicolai stared, not blinking, at Roxas, his jaw dropped.

Zaine sputtered, "D-does Endymion know?"

Serena subdue her laughter, wiping the tears away, "No. I can't risk Roxas's life." She pulled the giggling Roxas to her.

"Well then," Karter looked around at the guys, "We should swear our allegiance to the young prince." They all stood up and ready to bow but Serena raised her hands, stopping them.

"Not now!" The guys stared at her confuse. Serena clapped her hands together, "I want you guys to swear your allegiance to Roxas in the same place you all have swore to me, in the Garden of Eden. Could we do it tonight?" Her cerulean eyes pleaded them.

The guys fidgeted under Serena's pleading gaze. Jay being the first one to break, "Fine! Fine! We'll do it. Just do that freaking eye thing again."

"Little Prince," Serena giggled, look down at Roxas, "that is exactly how it's done. Now come, it's time for your afternoon nap." Serena picked Roxas up and left the living room.

* * *

Artemis and Darien were on their way to the temple for another meeting. He didn't really loathe the meetings but he doesn't love them either. He just went to them, and if he doesn't, Luna and Artemis would go over to his apartment to scold and annoyed him until the next meeting.

As usual Darien took his time to climb the 'One Thousand Steps of Torture' stairs, which Serena cleverly named seven years ago, that led to the temple. Sadness marred his handsome face.

"I've been thinking about Serena a lot lately," Darien voiced his thoughts, breaking the peaceful silence.

Artemis stopped climbing, looked back at him. He looked at Darien strangely.

"Don't worry. I'm not going to bottled myself up again."

Artemis eyed Darien, still worry. "Then what is it?"

"I don't understand it myself though," Darien slowly said, gathering his thoughts. "There's… something in me, like it wants to be free or something like that." Darien continued climbing to the temple.

"Free from what?" Artemis followed.

"I don't know," Darien continued climbing to the temple. But as Darien near the top, "Ever since that day I saw Roxas with the star locket, it seems that everywhere I go, there's always something to remind me of Serena."

"I think you're thinking too much," Artemis analyzed, "Maybe the long hours at the hospital are playing games with your mind."

Darien sigh, "Maybe you're right. I could make good use of the hospital resident psychologist." Darien felt a bit disappointed that this feeling of his was an illusion. He was hoping the feeling was more than just a feeling.

"About time you got here, Artemis," Luna screeched when the guys reached the top of the 'One Thousand Steps of Torture'. Luna ran over to them. "I'm sorry Artemis slowed you down, Darien."

Artemis hissed, "For your information, Darien and I were having a 'man's' talk."

"You're not even a man," Luna mocked.

"I am one and I can if I was strong enough to…" Artemis, red in the face, ran off to the girls who were sitting on the temple's steps.

Darien watched Artemis scurried to the girls with sympathy, "You shouldn't be so hard on Artemis."

Luna hanged her head, "I know. It just that… I missed Serena so much."

"I know. Me, too." Darien strolled to the girls, Luna followed in suit.

The girls, crowded around Amy, looked up from Amy's new-and-improved compact computer. Amy typed busily, hiding behind her computer. Luna leaped between Amy and Mina as Artemis took place on Raye's lap. Mina jumped up, instead her of greeting him, "Since our last meeting, did you ever have this kind of déjà vu feeling more than usual?"

Darien looked at her, surprised, "Yeah, kind of."

Amy continued typing, adding new data. Raye looked up, "All week, the girls and I felt this ticklish feelings at least once. Amy had one in her Advance Psychology class in Azuba University, Mina had one during one of her dates in the park, Lita in her bakery: the Floral Bakery, and me in a book shop." Raye pointed at each girl when her names popped up. When Raye pointed at Lita, she had a bored look, sitting apart from the group.

Amy looked up from her computer, "Where did you have yours?"

"The botanical gardens at the park."

She nodded, resumed typing.

Mina scratched her chin, a thought popped into her mind, "Is me or it seemed those places happened to be Serena's hotspots?"

They whipped their head at Mina's question. Raye waved it away, "Can't be. Remember where Amy got her feeling? She felt it in her 'Advance Psychology' class. Meatball Head wouldn't step foot in that class."

"Oh come on, Raye," Mina countered, "Serena graduated with honors from high school, remember?"

Amy meekly added, "I had to study extra hard to be Valedictorian because of Serena."

"You know," Lita growled, agitated, "not everything is associated with Serena. It could be another nega-activity, have you guys thought of that?' Raye glared at her annoyed and Mina sat back down tensely.

"Lita," Amy murmured, "it's healthy to talk about your emotions."

Darien nodded, "She's right, Lita. I should know."

Lita's agitation increased so much that Darien, the girls, and the cats could almost see smoke coming out of Lita's ears. Raye snapped, "Oh forget it. Nothing what you guys said would get through her." Raye turned to the blue-haired genius, "What did you got, Ames?"

She handed her computer to Darien. Amy sighed, took off her glasses, "It looked very random, especially it occurred at different times." Darien looked over data twice before returning the computer back to her.

Luna spoke, "We all are going to be on our guard."

Artemis leaped off Raye's lap to the ground. "Luna's right. We also don't know who are our enemies or it could be a false alarm."

Mina looked over to Darien who nodded at her, both having the same thought. Authority set in Mina who stood up and moved next to Darien, facing the girls, "And since Serena isn't here, we are kind of on a disadvantage if there are an enemy upon us. So we need to step up our game and get back in shape. And since we're not as free when we were seven years ago, we got to get in shape on our own time, got it?"

Ever since Serena disappeared, Darien had taken over as the girls' leader. It was an anonymous choice because he was their future king, and he got Luna and Artemis full support. And there were times when he let Mina take over like now. Sometimes Darien felt that Mina should have taken over instead because she was the Leader of the Inner Soldiers in the Silver Millennium.

Raye, Amy, and the reluctant Lita nodded.

"I guess this is the best time to give you new communicators," Luna spoke up, looking at Artemis for approval. Artemis returned her stare, nodded in approval.

"What do you mean?" Raye asked, her eyebrow rose.

Luna leaped into the air, and five objects magically appear. Luna safely landed on the ground as the five objects landed with a 'thud'. She backed away as Darien and the girls approached and picked up their respective objects. The objects come in five different colors and symbols: red with Mars insignia, light blue with Mercury insignia, green with Jupiter insignia, orange with Venus insignia, and navy blue with Terran insignia. It looked like a touch screen cell phone.

"Cool! New cell phone! Awesome, I don't have to buy a new one now!" Mina cheered as Lita returned to her corner. Amy immediately looked over the phone, wanting to take it apart.

"What's so special about it?" Raye asked. She was annoyed that now she have to cancel her current contract.

Artemis informed them, "It works like an ordinary cell phone but looks can be deceiving. Each phone has a GPS tracker installed, and video call."

"It also has a special feature that an alarm will sound when enemies appear," Luna added, "and will pinpoint the enemies' location."

"Thanks Luna," Darien stuffed the phone in his pocket.

"So we're done, right?" Lita got up. She didn't wait for an answer, and immediately left the temple.

"I don't know why she kept showing up," Raye snapped, her anger getting the best of her. "Coming with an attitude really pissed me off." Raye wandered off in the temple.

"I hope we get through this in one piece," Darien spoke into the afternoon air, hoping a higher deity would hear him.

* * *

Serena invited the generals and the Outers to her loft for dinner before leaving for the Garden of Eden. They all had fun: making dinner except for Amara and Jay who were entertaining Roxas. But after dinner, cleaning up part was hard.

Hotaru watched Roxas in his room, by beating the others in paper, rock, scissor match. Jay was out in the dining room, wiping the dining table down. The others were in the kitchen, joking and laughing. Serena and Cassandra were washing and drying the dishes, Nicolai swept the floors, and the others wiping the counters and stove.

"I can't believe you told Darien and Andrew your name was Isabelle," Amara hollered. Her stomach was beginning to hurt from laughing so hard.

"I'm sorry," Serena apologized, "I've panic and I really didn't lie. I just gave them one of my many middle names."

"You really didn't told them the truth either," Karter chuckled.

"Cassandra told me to be indiscreet and I did," Serena defended herself.

"How long it took you, princess?" Michelle asked without looking up from her wiping.

Serena looked up from her soaping, "What do you mean?"

"Painting Roxas's room and wallpapering yours."

"Oh," Serena returned to her soaping, "four days. I kind of bribe the security guards for help."

"And you did a beautiful job," Cassandra complimented her, "I actually liked the blue Victorian floral wallpaper in your room."

"Thank you."

Zaine finished his wiping the stoves, "You know, the forest you painted in Roxas's room, reminded me a lot of Dione Forest, next to the Golden Palace."

"It actually does," Nicolai commented, putting the broom away.

Serena said, finishing up, "I just wanted Roxas to know where his father grew up."

"What caused you to paint and wallpaper, anyway?" Amara asked, throwing the rag in the sink.

Serena washed the soap off her hands, "I got stress from running into Darien and the girls, and I guess I've released it all in four days. I felt quite good though."

As everyone finished up cleaning, they gathered in a circle with Serena and Roxas in the middle. Roxas was standing behind her. Serena closed her eyes, concentrating. Her clothes faded and her white silk dress with the tight bodice appeared. Her birthmark reappeared as her short hair grew to long lengths. A silver tiara, a headband with silver vines intertwined, appeared, to keep her hair from covering her pale face.

Serenity willed the sacred circle to appear under her and everyone. The appearance of the scared circle caused Roxas's Terran birthmark to appear and his clothes changed into black and silver high-collared jacket and trousers completed with a silver crescent pendant resting around his neck, and the Outers' Grecian-style gowns to materialize. The sacred circle caused the generals to change, as well, into blue and gold uniforms, instead of the grey one they wore in the Negaverse.

In a blinding flash of light, Serenity teleported everyone on the sacred circle to a place full of moss-covered ruins. The ruins looked ethereal especially under the full moon, hanging in the dark sky.

"So this is what left of Atlantis," Nephrite stared into the cool crisp yet enchanted air.

Serenity nodded. She motioned the group to follow her. She led them to the other side of the ruins. They all stopped in front of a large iron gate intertwined with small flowers and vines. The iron gate has intricate metal work of a story that was waiting to be told.

Kunzite stepped forward. He lightly pushed it open and held it as he let the group into the garden. The garden was full with wild flowers and weed.

Kunzite, Nephrite, Zoicite, and Jadeite walked ahead of the group who follow silently. They've reached a clearing in the garden with large mosaic circle of a Terran insignia but neither dared to step on. Kunzite went over to Roxas who was hiding behind his mother's skirt and lead him to the center of the circle. The other generals walked around the circle, across from the girls. The girls didn't want to break the enchanted silence, observed what happened next.

Kunzite stepped back and kneel in front of Roxas. "I, Kunzite Theodore St. Patrick V of the North, promise my body, soul, and allegiance to Roxas Ayden Alexander Lunaire-Windsor, Prince of the White Moon and Golden Terra, son of Endymion the Brave and Serenity the Light. I will protect you with power." Kunzite stayed in the kneeling position. Roxas placed his hand on Kunzite's shoulders, accepting his allegiance. Roxas removed his hand from Kunzite's shoulder and back to his side.

Nephrite came up from behind Kunzite, and kneeled before Roxas. "I, Nephrite Galileo Orsmby of the South, promise my body, soul, and allegiance to Roxas Ayden Alexander Lunaire-Windsor, Prince of the White Moon and Golden Terra, son of Endymion the Brave and Serenity the Light. I will protect you with sight." Roxas lay his hand on Nephrite's shoulder and then he returned it to his side.

Zoicite went over to Nephrite's side and kneeled before Roxas, "I, Zoicite Bartholomew McCartney of the West, promise my body, soul, and allegiance to Roxas Ayden Alexander Lunaire-Windsor, Prince of the White Moon and Golden Terra, son of Endymion the Brave and Serenity the Light. I will protect you with wisdom." Roxas repeated the gesture.

Jadeite kneeled before Roxas, beside Zoicite, "I, Jadeite Cornelius Park VII of the East, promise my body, soul, and allegiance to Roxas Ayden Alexander Lunaire-Windsor, Prince of the White Moon and Golden Terra, son of Endymion the Brave and Serenity the Light. I will protect you with passion." Roxas repeated the gesture for the last time.

Then generals stood up at the same time and bowed. Roxas nodded, and then he turned around to see his mother gazing at the full moon, her hands together.

* * *

AN: The presence of the generals will give the Inners a story of their own instead of fading into the background I have planned earlier. The generals/Inners story line would shed light on their feelings on Serena's disappearance. Right now, I have a hard time coming up a storyline for the cats. Feel free, messaging me with ideas.

I hope you guys love this chapter, and I personally love the reviews from the last chapters.

Keep Reviewing!  
-tiffany aka basketcase


	4. Chapter 4: A Mother's Heartache

The Clash of Fate and Destiny  
Chapter Four: A Mother's Heartache  
tiffany aka basketcase

* * *

"Momma okie?"

Serena looked in her rear view mirror, "Momma's okay."

"Momma in tw'ouble?"

Serena muttered under her breath, "Not yet."

After last night at the Garden of Eden had made Serena to start thinking of her own family and how much she was missing them. She had a hard time falling asleep so she decided to visit her parents but hadn't fully formulated a plan. Not even now.

So now she sat in her white RAV 4 with her son in the back seat, and having second thoughts. She knew she could get in trouble with the Outers or worse with the Sisters Fate and risked being discovered, but she really missed her parents even her annoying brother Sammy.

Brushing her doubts away, she told herself it was a 'now or never' moment. Serena took out a coin of the of coin bin. "Heads: go. Tails: forget it," She flipped the coin, and quickly caught it.

Inhaled an unsteady breath, she peeked in between her palms, and found its head facing up. Serena couldn't tell if she was happy about the coin's decision. The coin was flimsy tossed back in its coin bin.

Serena scurried out of her car and set Roxas down after gotten him out of his car seat. Roxas looked up to his nervous-wreck mother who was locking the car up.

She looked down the driveway to the two-story house she grew up in as her heart grew heavy. Roxas was worried about his mother. His little hand grabbed her hand, assuring her. Serena shook out of her reverie and looked down, smiling. Roxas broke into a toothy smile.

"Sorry, let's go." Serena lost her smile when she looked up. She led her son up the driveway to the house. It felt like an eternity for Serena to walk to the front door. Inhaling a deep breath, she lightly pushed the doorbell yet it rang loudly in the house.

The door opened hastily causing the little boy gasped and darting behind his mother's jeans.

"What is it?" An agitated blond teen grumbled. From the look of it, he had just waked up.

A smile didn't reached Serena's lips when she recognized the grumpy teen was her younger brother. "You must be Sammy. Are Mr. and Mrs. Chase home?"

"My name is Sam now. And, yeah, my parents are home."

Roxas whimpered in fear at the sound of Sam's deep voice. His fingers dug into his mother's jeans. Serena winced as she felt Roxas clawed into her legs.

Serena looked at Sam quizzically, raise her eyebrow, "May I come in then?" She frowned at his attitude. She can't believe that her brother's attitude hadn't change instead it changed for the worst.

Sam flipped his long bangs back, leaned on the door, still blocking her way in. "And you are?"

"I'm an old acquaintance of the family."

Sam eyed Serena, not believing her because he didn't see anything old about her except her eyes. He groaned in annoyance as he sidestepped, finally letting Serena and Roxas in.

Serena walked into the living room as Roxas followed her closely. She was amazed that there was little change since she left. She found her parents were reading on the couch, not really paying attention to her or her son. She set down her satchel and Roxas on the couch, making sure she caught her parents' attention.

At the corner of her eye, Sam was making his way up stairs. But Serena, ignoring her parents' hardened stared, called out to Sam and asked him to join them in the living room. Sam groaned again when he complied to Serena's simple request.

Ken was red in the face that Serena intruded in his and Irene's quiet time and didn't introduce herself or the boy. He was about to say something about it but Serena held her hand up, silencing him.

"Ken, Irene, 'Sammy', I am… Serena."

The second Serena uttered her name the spell on them broke. Their eyes became clouded before it became clear. It took them several seconds to realize whom the young woman standing in front of them was.

Tears formed in Irene and Sam's eyes as they jumped on Serena, hugging her like there was no tomorrow. They moved aside as Ken got up from his recliner and hugged Serena. Irene sat back down on her chair, sniffling in a tissue. Sam chose a seat next to Roxas who was still afraid, scooted away from him. Ken released Serena from their hug. He sat back down on his recliner as Serena sat between Sam and Roxas.

Roxas felt very shy, lunged for his mother's arm and hid his face behind her arm.

"I'm sorry I didn't recognized you with your short hair, sweetie," Irene hastily lied to cover up her mistake. Both Ken and Sam nodded, taking her excuse as their own. Irene shook her head, "You look well, sweetie. How have you been?"

Serena pulled Roxas into an embrace, "Life have been nice to me, mom."

"Have you been going to school?"

"I'm… I'm on working on my masters in law at Azuba University."

Ken bellowed, "I didn't realized you were interested in law."

Serena shrugged, "I figured that it's going to be very handy in the future." A secret smile formed on her lips. She had talked it out with Cassandra and both of them agreed that law was good for Serena and would help her when she ascend to throne of Neo-Millennium.

Sam, who was always the one being the bold and obnoxious one, had been eyeing Roxas, asked the one question his parents were hoping to avoid, "who's the kid?"

Both Ken and Irene tensed up when Sam blurted the question. They were hoping her answer would be different than what they were thinking.

Serena looked down at Roxas with love in her eyes, and pulled him closer. "This is Roxas… He's my little boy."

The room got quiet. No explosion from her parents or brother. There weren't any emotions on their faces either. Serena shifted uncomfortable. She could bear with anything except this heart-quenching silence. Her breathing became shallow, as she couldn't stand the deafening silence. "Mom? Dad? Sammy?"

Irene was the first one to snapped of their stupor. But something had changed in Irene. Serena and Sammy could see it. Her posture, her eyes, and her smile have become cold. Her cold eyes looked into Serena's clear cerulean eyes. "H-how old is he?"

"He's two. He's going to be three in late March," Serena answered as innocently as she can despite her mother's cold demeanor.

Serena turned to her brother, startled when Sam grasped her hand. "Can I see him?" His eyes were different than his mother's. It was more loving.

Roxas looked up to his mother. Serena nodded and nudged him off her arm. Roxas obliged, walked over to Sam, with a shy smile on his lips.

Sam looked him over, "He got your nose." He patted Roxas on the head.

Roxas didn't like that Sam patted him. He snatched Sam's hand and spank it with his little hands.

Sam grinned, "And attitude too."

Serena smiled at Sam and Roxas warming up to each other. But she can't relax. Her body was still tensed. Her dad hadn't said a word and her mom stared at Roxas with disgust in her eyes. But she feared the worst of Ken's reaction.

Ken stayed silent, sat still, his face hardened. Anger rose within him, he spoke quite harsh to Serena. "So you ran away and got yourself pregnant." It was more of a statement rather than a question.

Serena's back stiffened and a lump forming in her throat. "Actually, it's the other way around."

Irene gasped in disbelieve, "You were pregnant when you left?"

"Yeah, I was about 5 weeks then," Serena replied, staring back in Irene's eyes, guilt swallowing her up.

The air in the living became heavy. Sam noted the change. He stood up with Roxas in his arms. "Roxas, let's go in the kitchen and see if there's any chocolate chips cookies left." Sam hurried into the kitchen, not wanting to get caught in the storm. Roxas looked over his uncle's shoulder with worry in his eyes.

Serena watched Sam left. She was thankful that Sam took Roxas to another room so he couldn't get caught in the line of fire. She returned her attention to her parents. Serena swallowed the lump in her throat when she witnessed Ken's eyes darkened. "Who's the father, Serena?"

But Serena didn't back away. She would have three years ago. But she have grown a lot these past three years and learnt to stand up for herself and Roxas. She stared down her father, "It's Darien."

"That goddamn boyfriend of your?"

Serena's composure didn't wavered. "Yes."

"I thought you've changed in high school. Your grades had improved, you don't stayed out late as often, and you changed for the better. I was so proud and now…. And I refused to think you ran away was to escape responsibility." Irene covered her stricken face in her hands. She has never felt so disgrace to raise a daughter like that.

"Changed? For the better?" Serena looked hard at the woman she had called mother had insulted her. "Are you saying I was never the perfect daughter you wanted when I was back in middle school, that I wasn't good enough? You don't know what I did or how I risked my neck almost every day back then to continued to live in this world."

"Don't you raise your voice at your mother?" Ken shook his finger at Serena.

Her anger was getting the best of her but she held it back. Serena looked away, muttered under her breath, "She's not my mother.'

"Don't you dare say that," Ken shot up from his seat. His body was shaking in anger and a vein was pulsing on his forehead. "Especially after you ran away and brought up a bastard child."

Serena, too, shot up. Her voice, filled with authority and regal, growled at Ken, "Roxas is not a bastard!"

Something dark flashed in her eyes. Both Ken and Irene saw it. Irene grew silent. She was frightened when she doesn't recognize the woman who was glaring at her husband. The woman, in her eyes, wasn't her daughter but a stranger. Irene felt Serena had changed but not like she had said, and she could tell Serena's presence have change as well.

Instead of showing fear Ken strike her. Serena wasn't anticipating Ken to slap her and with such force that made her fell on top the couch. Serena stared at Ken with such animosity, covering her burning cheek.

Sam returned to the living room just as Ken struck Serena with Roxas trailing after him. When they were in the kitchen, Roxas wasn't able to relax. Not even when Sam gave him a chocolate chip cookie could cheer him up.

Roxas ran up to his mother, his tears threaten to fall. He sensed the person who dared to strike his mother approaching them. Roxas stood in between his mother and Ken but Serena pulled him away from Ken's anger. Sam stood behind Serena and Roxas, in disbelieve that his father could treat his sister and nephew that way.

"Then why are you back?" Ken stood over her. "Are you back because you can't handle the real world? The minute you left this house sent a very loud message that you were responsible! We have done so much for you, love you unconditionally, never questioned your actions but you threw it all away for a fucking boy who got you pregnant!"

"Darien is better father than you are." Serena said with disdain. Her eyes radiated with anger.

"You are not welcome in this house. Get out."

"Fine," Serena sat up, pulling Roxas to her lap, "Don't expect me to return."

The crescent birthmark appeared on her forehead, shining brightly. Ken, Irene, and Sam all stood up and backed away. They were surprised that Serena was capable of this. Ken and Irene's heart grew heavy in fear, witnessing this astonishing power but Sam could feel his sister's warm light upon his skin.

Serena erased her parents and brother's memory of this visit, and recast the shielding spell on her and Roxas. Ken, Irene, and Sam's eyes became clouded. Their heads bent down as their memory of Serena disappeared once again.

The crescent birthmark disappeared and their eyes refocused. When they regained consciousness, they were fazed with confusion. They don't remember anything from the recent conversation they've shared with Serena.

Their eyes drawn to the Serena and Roxas, they opened their mouths to ask who were they, but Serena spoke first, "Thank you for the tea. My son and I will see our selves out."

Serena didn't look at her parents when she stood up. She picked up Roxas and her satchel and marched out of the door.

The three Chases watched the blond and the little boy walking out, dumbfound.

"What tea?" Irene asked as she looked down at the coffee table that was missing a tea set.

* * *

Amara, Michelle, Hotaru, and Cassandra took turn pacing in front of Serena's bedroom. They got worried when Serena returned home all tensed and a small bruise on her cheek with a very worried Roxas in her arms. They didn't know what had happened to Serena in the morning. But Cassandra knew full well what had happened, and she was silently steaming at her princess.

It was Hotaru's turn to pace. The others were sitting in the living room, silently discussing what could have caused Serena to be so distressed and with a bruise. On the top of Amara and Michelle's list was encountering Oriel.

The sound of the door opening caused the girls in the living room to jump to their feet and ran to Serena's door. They were disappointed when Hotaru was holding a red-eyed Roxas.

"Momma wanna talk to Puu," Roxas said quietly.

"Of course, Little Prince," Cassandra nodded and proceeded into Serena's room. The others went back into the living room, worrying about Serena.

Curtains were drawn, prohibiting sunlight into the bedroom. The peaceful wallpaper didn't help but make the room darker. The calmness in the bedroom was threatened by the darkness, and the air was still like death was hanging around. But Cassandra was afraid her princess had fallen deep into the darkness.

Her trained eyes directed to the slump body under the satin sheets. She sat on the edge of the bed, massaging her princess's back. Silence fell between them but Cassandra refused to let Serena hide behind it.

"That was a stupid move on your part Princess."

The lump stirred, "Don't say it. Don't say 'I told you so'."

"I'm not that cruel." Cassandra sighed, "Princess, what would make you go see your family, let alone breaking the spell on them?

Serena rolled to her back, her tired eyes connecting with Cassandra's red sorrow eyes. "I don't know. I was missing them. I just didn't think they would react that way especially my mom… No she's not my mom anymore, no mother would do that to any child." Her hand went up to her bruise cheek though the bruise was slowly fading away.

"I'm sorry you have to go through it but since you exposed yourself to your family, Oriel would have been alerted."

"I know," Serena pushed herself against the pillows, "Go tell the others what happened."

Cassandra nodded. She got up and made to the door but Serena called out to her, stopping her from leaving. "Puu, do you mind taking care of Roxas till the morning?"

"I don't mind."

"Thank you."

Cassandra returned to the living room with a heavy heart. She couldn't bear Serena being so grim and it broke her heart to see her princess so heartbroken.

Serena stayed in bed until she was sure the Outers and Roxas have left. So many thoughts have been going through her mind but her need for her mother was strong. But her mom was not supportive and her mother, Queen Serenity, was no longer of the world. Then she decided to go to the next closest thing she came to a mother, the Sisters Fate.

She slowly slipped out of bed, and stood next to the bed. Serena willed her crescent birthmark to appear, her clothing melted into a blue gown, but her short blond hair stayed the same. The sacred circle swirled from under her. Gathering her strength, Serenity teleported to another realm in a shimmering light.

"Well, well, well, look what the cat dragged in."

Serena twirled around, facing the speaker. She bowed deeply to the Sisters Fate. "You sisters must be angry about me."

The three sisters were lounging on their own chaise in a rich crimson parlor. Tapestries with stories woven on covered every inch of the parlor's walls.

The sisters didn't look happy at all, their eyes were dark. But Serena didn't cowered, willing to take anything the sisters would throw.

But Corina softened; her dark curls reacted to her emotions. Being the softer and cheerful sister, she couldn't stay mad at the Lunarian princess, for they have special relationship. Corina stood up from her chaise and opened her arms. Serenity didn't take a second thought, rushed toward Corina's arms and sobbing.

"You will not expect that from neither me or Agatha," Leni said, her head faced to watch her sister and princess. Her blond hair dancing like it was amused at Serenity's sorrow.

Corina lightly pulled away and seated her and Serenity down on her chaise. Serenity wiped her tears away but looked away from Leni and Agatha's hard gazes.

"Did you expect there would be no punishment from your actions?" Agatha spoke, her hair laid still.

Serenity looked up but she stayed silent. She knew the other two sisters were mad but didn't say anything defending herself. All she did was plead with her eyes to not punish Roxas for her actions.

"There will be no punishment, Agatha," Leni sent a crossed look to her sister. "What were you expecting out of that?"

"I was expecting my parents to welcome Roxas before I re-cast the spell on them," Serenity explained softly, tucking her short strands behind her ear. "After the generals swearing their allegiances, it made me realized how much I missed mother and my family on Terra and I wanted my mother for comfort."

"Which mother?" Corina clueless asked.

"My mother, Queen Serenity. I missed her so much and since she's no longer here physically. So I went to my mom. I was heartbroken to see her reacted badly to Roxas and me," Serenity sighed.

"Oriel now know that you have made contact with your family when you broke the spell on them," Leni spoke, "You and your son are in danger."

Serenity hanged her head, whispered, "I know."

"Good. You have all your memories from Silver Millennium, am I correct, High Princess?" Corina asked, tugging her arm.

Serenity nodded. She remembered everything from her mother's nightly lullabies to her father's funeral to her many parties and festivals to meeting and loving Endymion to the end of her beloved kingdom. The day she have all her memories back, she was six months pregnant and went through a terrible emotional breakdown. The Outers were worried about her and Roxas's health.

"Members of the Lunarian Royal family excelled in archery because the goddess Selene was a master archer herself. And you were a champion yourself in Lunaria and Atlantis."

"I know Leni," Serenity nodded, "I was a master archer like the goddess."

Corina smiled as she stood up from her chaise. She walked across the parlor and disappeared behind a tapestry with a story that have a Mercurian emblem. Corina returned to the parlor carrying a mid-size old leather trunk. She walked back to her chaise and sat down, setting the trunk between her and Serenity.

"You are defenseless ever since you relinquished your role as Sailor Moon," Agatha finally spoke. Unlike her two sisters, Agatha had little words but when she speaks, her words cannot be ignored. "We do not want you to wholly rely on the Silver Crystal. It is not time for you to."

"What am I going to do then?"

"You, Serenity," Leni stood up and approached the leather case. She unhitched the leather straps and flipped the trunk open. Inside was a white bow and white quiver. She took the bow out and handed to Serenity, "Will inherit Selene's enchanted bow and silver arrows."

Serenity examined white bow closely. It was a white wooden short recurve bow. It curved outward at the ivory tips. It was about four feet long of a white varnished wood with carving covered with silver leafing spiraling like vines along the top and lower parts. The ivory leather grip was etched with a crescent moon accented with silver leaf trimming.

"I thought Selene's bow and arrows were lost when the gods left for the heavens?" Serenity asked, her fingers trailing the silver leafing.

"Selene had trusted her enchanted bow and silver arrows in our possession for her descendent in need. Actually she specially left it for you, High Princess," Corina giggled. "Now this will be your weapon to use in place of the Silver Crystal. The sacred circle and spells are safe to use. It won't drain you easily unlike the Silver Crystal," Leni instructed.

Serenity nodded, placing her bow on her lap. She took the ivory quiver out of the trunk. It was slightly curve and she could tell it was built for comfort. The ivory darkened with age, making it more beautiful. Roses and vines were carved at the base and opening of the quiver. A large crescent engraved, accented with silver leaf trimming, carved below the opening on the outside. The white leather strap went on the backside, and it had etching of doves.

She pulled a silver arrow with white bird feathers out of the quiver. Serenity could tell the arrow was made of a special alloy that could only found on the moon.

"Selene's silver arrows are as enchanted as her bow. Your powers will course through the silver arrows, enabling you to easily cast spells and not missing your targets", Leni said, returning to her place on her chaise. "You will not have a problem using this bow and arrows, will you not?"

"No I won't," Serenity said. She slipped the arrow back into its quiver. The bow and quiver floated to Serenity's face as she raised her hands. The bow and quiver disappeared in a shimmering light.

* * *

After talking to the sisters, Serena teleported to the park. The sun was still high in the blue sky. Since her son was in the care of her Outer soldiers and Terran Generals, she doesn't have to return home immediately. Serena sat down on her favorite bench that overlooked the lake. She sighed as she wished everything were back to the way it supposed to be. The way before Oriel disturbed time and destiny for her greed.

* * *

Sorry it took so long because of school and such. I had to cut chapter four into two chapters. So chapter five will be out in a day or two after couple touch-ups. Plus Blood Inc. chapter four will come out when TCFD chapter five are out.

Thanks for the marvelous reviews. Keep reviewing!  
-tiffany aka basketcase


	5. Chapter 5: Inners and Generals

The Clash of Fate and Destiny  
Chapter Five: Inners and Generals  
tiffany aka basketcase

* * *

"I don't know why Nic can't do this."

"Good God, you don't know when to shut up, do you?"

Both Amara and Jay were nominated by their roommates to stock their refrigerators. Amara was chosen because she already has a car and wouldn't let anybody else to drive it. As for Jay, he was the only who wasn't busy. Nicolai had given him a strict list of grocery, which he knew that it would totally pissed Jay off. Nicolai would have gone instead of Jay but when he heard what happened to Serena, he wanted to go buy a cake to cheer Serena up.

And ever since these two odd couple arrived at the grocery store, they have been drawing attention to themselves with their bickering. Other shoppers have tried their best to avoid them and hoped that security would throw them out as soon as possible.

Nicolai's list really did set a fuse off of Jay. "What the fuck. That jackass want a 6.5 ounce of natural butter but this damn grocery only have 7 ounce or 3.5 ounce of 'I Can't Believe It's Not Butter' crap."

Amara had been clutching the cart so hard that her hands were turning red. "Why can't you get two 3.5 ounces?"

"Because the jackass would toss it out and make me get what he exactly had on the list, and he doesn't like the artificial crap. I swear Nic has OCD no matter how many times he denied it."

"Shut up. Shut up." Amara muttered as she strolled away with the cart, leaving Jay to bitch more about Nic and butter. But she didn't see another cart heading her way. Hers and the other cart rammed into each other. She groaned as she thought that this wasn't her day.

"Watch the fuck where you're… Oh my God Amara!"

Amara recognized the voice. She looked up and noticed the dark haired priestess was the person driving the other cart. She wasn't surprise though. The wind had been whispering that there would be a change.

But Amara did pretend to be surprise though. She didn't want Raye to panic if she found out the real reason why she and the girls were back.

"Hey doll face. It had been a while, hadn't it?"

Raye smiled warmly. She was glad to bump into a fellow soldier other than the Inners. "Yes it is. When did you get back?"

Amara got a better look of the Martian Princess. She could tell that Raye have a whiff of matureness and mystery surrounding her. She had grown several inches taller and was more beautiful since she have last seen her. But the sadness in her violet eyes marred her beauty and aura.

"The others and I arrived yesterday. Right now we're just stocking up on food."

Raye arched her brow, her eyes looking around Amara. "We? The others are here right now?"

Amara mentally slapped herself. She wasn't supposed to tell Darien and the Inners anything that would alert Oriel. The Prince and the Inners were to find out the secrets themselves. Amara opened her mouth to speak but an obnoxious voice interrupted her.

"I actually found it! I can't believe this store have the fucking natural butter." Jay walked over to Amara and dropped the carton of butter into the cart. He was so proud of himself of finding the butter. So proud that Jay didn't see Raye. But he was thrown off by Amara's glare. "What?"

Raye was stunned to see him, to be here, to be here alive. All the bad memories he caused have rushed back and hit Raye with full force, making her sick in the stomach. Even though Jay was too busy bickering with Amara, he missed Raye's glare filled with poison daggers directed at him. "Jadeite." Just saying his name almost made her throw up.

Both Jay and Amara froze when they heard Raye said Jay's real name. Jay and Amara gave each other shaky glances. Their plan was that the generals were to keep a low profile until Serena say otherwise. But this and the bickering, they just realized, in public weren't exactly keeping a low profile. And Raye discovering Jay's identity this early was dangerous grounds for Jay and Serena.

"W-who?" Jay stared at Raye, playing the dumb card. But he was dumfounded that he was able to bump into the love of his life on his second day in Tokyo. She was what he had remembered her as his beautiful phoenix but he had clearly forgotten how much beautiful she exactly was. "No… I'm Jay. Jay Thatcher."

Raye didn't respond. She kept glaring at him with poison daggers.

Jay was hurt by coldness from his beloved but he hid it behind his grin. But he knew that he deserved it. He was conscious during the times after his brainwash by the Negaverse and he remembered it all very well. And he's willing to make those times disappear.

Amara felt awkward, Jay and Raye were having a staring contest. Jay being goofy and Raye being deadly: a lethal combination. And it was up to her to stop all this before Raye had an anger meltdown. She pulled Jay back and pointed at the cart, "Finish up, we're leaving soon."

Not leaving his eyes on Raye, he reluctantly obliged. He walked to another aisle, pushing the cart, and returned to mumbling about how infuriating Nicolai's list was.

Raye faced Amara, anger swirling in her eyes. "You guys are living together?" Her arm was raised as her finger pointing at where Jay was.

"No, he and his friends happened to live on the same floor as the girls and I." An idea sparked in Amara's mind, an idea to throw off suspicion. She eyed Raye, a devious gleaming in her eyes. "Why, doll face? Are you jealous?"

"Jealous? I'm certainly not," Raye scoffed then her face became serious, "Just come to the shrine tonight with the others so I could explain to you who 'Jay' actually is."

The seriousness returned to Amara's face. There was no way Raye would jeopardized her mission. Amara's voice hardened, "No. The girls and I have a new obligation to attend to now. We have no time for a futile meeting."

Amara walked away, toward the aisle Jay disappeared to. Raye was red in the face. She knew that she and Amara doesn't see eye-to-eye in sailor business but brushing away meetings that included important information about the Negaverse really pushed her over the edge. And what about the new obligation Amara had said. Raye huffed because she knew that both their obligation was to protect their princess and her kingdom.

Raye whipped out her new phone and texted 'EMERGENCY MEETING USUAL TIME TONIGHT' to Darien and the girls.

* * *

Nicolai strolled into a quaint bakery that was down the street from the lofts. But he was a bit busy thinking of Serena and her heartbreak, and that Jay better buy exactly everything he need on the list. Nicolai was so into his thoughts that he walked up to the counter to check out the cakes, he missed the tall brunette beauty who was manning the counter.

But the brunette didn't missed Nicolai. Lita was fazed at the handsomeness Nicolai processed. She felt like her heart was floating on cloud nine and not wanting to come down. She had never felt anything like this before, nothing like those feelings she have felt for her ex and the guys who looked like her ex.

"Welcome to the Floral Bakery," Lita spoke up, brushing a strand of hair behind her ear.

Nicolai grinned when he heard her. It was a voice he never had forgotten, the one belonging to the one he loved dearly. He looked up to her emerald eyes, and smiled at her.

"Hello."

Just him smiling at her, her heart did a very violent somersault. "H-how may I help you?"

"Yes, you can," Nicolai grinned. Lita have never seen such a smile that would send her heart doing violent thumps. She placed both hands on the counter incase her legs fail her. "I'm looking for a cake to heal a broken heart. Any recommendations?"

Lita's face faltered. Every time she head that phrase in her bakery, it meant that the guy has a girlfriend or worse a wife. Lita knew this guy was too good to be true and she was mad about it.

Lita looked down in the refrigerator counter and pointed at the small heart-shaped cake covered in pink frosting. "This one," she said with venom, "It's a strawberry cake with passion fruit frosting."

Nicolai looked at her when he heard the venom in her voice. "No. She's more of a chocolate person."

She bit her lips, not trusting herself. Every guy she ever liked seemed to be snagged and this guy wasn't any different. "This one then," Lita pointed at the small square-shaped cake covered in cream-colored frosting. "It's a double fudge with a buttercream frosting. I'm sure your girlfriend would love it."

Nicolai chuckled at how easily Lita got jealous. He could hear venom dripping on the word 'girlfriend'. "Depends on your definition on girlfriend, and give me two of that."

"What does that suppose to mean?" Lita carefully handle the cakes as she placed it in a small cardboard box. She doesn't want her temper to ruin her little masterpieces.

"The word 'girlfriend' could mean a lover or a girl from a relationship. Or it could mean a girl as a friend though I preferred the term 'lady friend' over girlfriend."

Lita flushed in embarrassment. As she ringed the cakes at the register she couldn't imagined a guy like him could be this smug. Both of them didn't say anything except making eye contact as Nicolai paid and left the bakery with the cakes. But Lita noticed that he had hidden a card in the cash he paid with.

_Nicolai Watson  
Atlas Lofts  
704

* * *

_

"Amy, you said that it'll take a second but it have been two hours," Mina whined, "We're going to be late for the meeting. And I don't want to be at the end point of Raye's temper."

Amy and Mina have been walking around the bookstore. It supposed to be a simple in-store pick up but after Amy overheard the staff about a new shipment of books, she went on a crazed book-shopping spree. Mina's feet were hurting after following Amy going back and forth from aisles in the large bookstore. And the thought of going up the 'One Thousand Steps of Torture' frightened Mina and her bruised feet.

"Sorry Mina," Amy spoke, struggling with her stack of books, "There's one more book I really want."

Mina groaned as she followed Amy to another aisle. She tried to keep up to the blue-haired genius despite her bruise feet. Mina just hoped she and Amy could reach the shrine on time because her patience couldn't take Raye's scolding from two hours filled with books.

Amy finally found the book she was looking for. She extended her arm for the book 'The World of Black, White, and Gray'. Her heart was pounding so hard that she could almost hear it. The book was on top of her 'Got To Have' book list for the longest time. And every time she came across one, it would disappear to another's processions. Her fingertips could almost feel the coolness the cover of the book. But it was too late. Another set of hands rushed to the book and grabbed it before Amy can.

"Found it, Karter!" the blond yelled in an English accent into another aisle. He walked away with the book while the dumbfound Amy stared at the empty place her beloved book once stood.

Mina ran up to Amy and shook her out of her stupor. Both girls turned to the blond who walked into another aisle. They weren't able to catch what the blond looked like but his voice sounded strangely familiar.

* * *

Hotaru and Michelle walked into the Crown Arcade and Café with Cassandra trailing after them with Roxas in her arms. They have gotten tired of waiting for Amara to return with food. And they didn't want to disturb Serena by going into her loft and eat her food. So they all decided to go to Crown for something to eat especially after hearing Roxas's stomach growling at an unheard pitch. They chose to seat at the counter, instead of the booths, two seats away from a dark-haired man.

Andrew looked up from his conversation with Darien, who followed Andrew's gaze, when he noticed a group of women settling at the counter. Andrew and Darien recognized Roxas immediately but Darien wondered why he would be with the Outers instead of his mother. He knew in the back of his mind that there was a connection between Roxas's mother and the Outers.

Andrew didn't wonder about it unlike his best friend. He picked up a booster seat from behind the counter and placed it down next to Cassandra's seat. He slid the girls the menus.

Cassandra seated Roxas in the booster seat and smiled at Andrew. "Thank you."

"Welcome to Crown Arcade and Café. I'm Andrew Roderick, so can I get you something to drink while you look over the menu?"

"I'll have ice tea," Michelle said.

"Blueberry and kiwi smoothie, please," Hotaru ordered.

"Just water." Cassandra said.

Roxas threw his hands in the air. "Chocolate d'wink!"

Andrew laughed, messing with Roxas' blond locks. "I don't want your mommy to yell at me, Roxas. How about I get you a lemonade instead?"

Roxas withdrew his hands and pouted, "Okie."

Andrew walked around the counter and started making the drinks. Darien scooted over and sat on an empty chair next to Roxas. Roxas looked up and smiled at him. Darien smiled back at the little boy but he can't help wondering whom Roxas's cobalt eyes reminded him of.

Darien broke eye contact with Roxas and looked at the grinning girls. "This is a nice surprise."

"Good evening, Prince," Cassandra greeted him. Michelle didn't speak instead she nodded her hello at him.

"Hello Darien," Hotaru chirped.

"Why is he here with you?" Darien asked. His heartstrings were tugging like he should know something but he can't place his finger at it.

"Come on Darien. You don't have to be so direct with them," Andrew returned to the counter, placing drinks in front of them. "They just got here. I knew I've seen you girls before. I thought I was going crazy."

"We've been here several times," Michelle spoke, "We just never talk before."

"It have been five years since we been here though," Hotaru added.

"I still want to know how you know Roxas," Darien said, still determined to know their relations to Isabelle and Roxas.

"Momma know Cassie long, long time," Roxas said, stretching his arms to indicate how long. Darien chuckled at Roxas's enthusiasm.

Cassandra smiled, "Your momma taught you very well, Little Roxas." It seemed that Roxas was taught to call Cassandra 'Cassie' in public. Roxas gave her a goofy grin.

"We known Isabelle for a long time like Roxas had said and coincidently we lived next to them," Hotaru explained. "And today Isabelle needed time alone, so she trusted us to take care of her son."

Darien was about to ask another question concerning Isabelle and Roxas but his vibrating phone interrupted him. It was another text from Raye that say 'HURRY UP OR YOU WILL BE LATE'.

"I got to go. Later Drew." He glanced back at the girls, "We're talk later." Darien got up and went down the stairs, on his way to the shrine.

Roxas waved, laughing, "Buh bye."

"Uh, okay." Andrew stared after his friend before returning his attention to his customers. "Found anything good to eat?"

* * *

Everyone had made it to the shrine for the emergency meeting Raye had called, everyone except Lita. They were just whispering among themselves while Chad finishing up his chore. They were waiting for Lita to arrive so Raye could tell them why she called the meeting. They stopped whispering when they heard loud footsteps stomping on the stones steps.

"What the fuck do you want, Raye?" Lita yelled as she reached the top of the stairs. "Why do you have to dragged me into your fucking mess?"

Chad heard the hostility in Lita's voice and took it as his cue to disappear. When Chad was out of sight, Raye took couple minutes of silence, making sure no one would pop up.

"I saw Amara at the grocery store in downtown today," Raye informed them. Lita scoffed at the unexciting news.

"I saw the others Outers at Crown with Isabelle's son," Darien added.

"Did you only call us here to tell us the Outers are here?" Luna said, her hair standing.

Artemis sat next to Luna, stated, "The Outers being in Tokyo is not really news Raye."

"Well I saw Amara with Jadeite today," Raye growled.

Darien, Amy, and Luna stood up in shock, "What?"

At the same time, Mina, Lita, and Artemis were stooped, "Who?" They haven't fought against Jadeite who was encased in a crystal of Eternal Sleep.

"He's the first Negaverse general we've ever faced," Amy informed the others, "We had a hard time fighting against him. You three weren't here when we were fighting him. He was horrid." Mina and Artemis were amazed on they missed so much but Lita shock her head in disgust.

Raye nodded her head, "One good thing is that he doesn't recognized me."

"That is good," Darien commented.

Mina looked over at Raye, "Did you sense anything from Jadeite?"

"I can't tell if it was good or bad but I do sensed immense powers from him," Raye said, waving her hands.

Darien raked his fingers through his dark hair, frustrated from what Raye have said. "If Jadeite is here, then the other generals could be here as well."

Both Mina and Amy gave Darien a weak response, "yeah."

Luna sat up straight, "We got to be prepared, Darien, girls. We may not know what their goal is. It could be the Silver Crystal or bringing Beryl back. We may not know. We have to take this as an advantage. We know that they're here and it seems they don't remember you girls' identity," Luna eyed Amy and Raye.

Lita asked in disbelieve, "He knew who you two were?" She had disgust in her emerald eyes.

"Leave it alone, Lita. It doesn't matter now," Raye growled as she disappeared in the shrine.

* * *

The sun was setting as Serena was still sitting on the park bench. She hadn't moved much from her bench. She just sat there, watching couples holding hands, children playing, and elderly playing chess. Serena smiled, frowned, and silently cried as she watched the people enjoyed themselves at the park that have brought her joy and grief.

It didn't take long for the sun to hide behind Tokyo's finest buildings, and it didn't take long for the moon and stars to come out and play.

But something was wrong. A light breeze softly caressed Serena, alerting her. Her muscles tightened. Her back tensed up when the sound of grass softly crinkled. Serena didn't bother to look at the stranger approaching her. She felt the stranger sat down on the bench, at the other end of the bench. Her purple hair was flowing along an imaginary breeze.

"Hello Serenity."

Serena exhaled sharply. She would have tense up if her body hadn't already. She faced the stranger who was smiling at her. But Serena didn't smiled back, "Hello Oriel."

* * *

The chapter five came out sooner than I thought. Blood Inc chapter four will make it debut soon.

Please review!  
-tiffany aka basketcase


	6. Chapter 6: Divine Intervention

The Clash of Fate and Destiny  
Chapter Six: Divine Intervention  
tiffany aka basketcase

* * *

"Did you feel that?" Amara asked. She took quick steps to the dining room windows. Her eyes roamed the city for the origin.

It had been couple hours since the guys and Amara returned to the lofts. They have just finished making dinner at the guys' loft. Nicolai didn't want Amara to have dinner alone in her loft so he invited her to dine with him and the guys.

"I did," Nicolai said, setting a plate down before standing next to Amara by the windows.

"What is it?" Karter asked as he stood by the two wind soldiers. Zaine and Jay gave each other a quizzing looks. The two blonds stayed at their spots by the dinner table.

"Oriel made contact with the Princess," Amara said. Her eyes focused at the direction of the park.

* * *

Cassandra sent a knowing look to the other soldiers. Michelle and Hotaru nodded as they caught the message from her look. Michelle had felt it as well, the breeze from the ocean alerting her of danger. Roxas looked up at Cassandra quizzingly but the young child did sensed something was up.

"What should we do?" Michelle asked the Time Guardian.

Cassandra took out her wallet as she paid Andrew. "You and Hotaru take Roxas back to the lofts. Right now, protecting him is our first priority."

Michelle and Hotaru nodded. They got off their stools and collected their belongings. Michelle went over to Roxas and picked him up from the booster seat. They all quickly went downstairs and out the automatic doors of Crowns Arcade and Café.

Hotaru turned to the Time Guardian, asked, "What are you going to do, Cassandra?"

"I'm going to check up on our Princess," Cassandra turned toward the direction of the park.

* * *

"_Hello Serenity."_

_Serena exhaled sharply. She would have tense up if her body hadn't already. She faced the stranger who was smiling at her. But Serena didn't smiled back, "Hello Oriel."_

Serena looked away as she couldn't stand Oriel's smile any longer. They continued to sat there on the bench, observe the stillness around them. The wind was still. The lake was still. Even the stars were still.

"What do you want, Oriel?"

"I miss you. I want you back, my little Serenity. That is all." Oriel faced Serena, smiling, her hazel eyes were dancing. "But I will be easy on you because I love you. You are like a daughter to me, my little Serenity." The last three words Oriel stressed were painful to hear. It was similar to nails on a chalkboard to Serena.

"That is promising, Oriel," Serena said, her voice was flat. There was no emotion emitting from her soft voice. "But no, I can't because I can't do that to my son."

Serena finally stood up. She walked couple steps then turned around to face Oriel. She raised her hands. The bow reappeared in a shimmering light. She grabbed bow, which caused her clothes turned into pink ribbons and transformed into her Huntress outfit. Her Huntress outfit was an ivory leather vest with a cream-colored skirt that split in the front revealing a white under dress. Gauntlet gloves reappeared with an ivory leather bracer over her left glove, and a fingered glove worn on her right hand The ivory quiver appeared on her back, strapped from the front, and a tiara on her head, keeping her short blond strands out of her face.

She quickly took a silver arrow out of the quiver and pulled it back on the bow, aiming the arrow at Oriel.

Oriel's smile turned into a sour frown, her hazel eyes narrowed at the Lunarian princess. Her hair was no longer flowing around. "You dare to raise a weapon on me, Serenity."

"I do. And in this form, I'm called the Sacred Huntress." The Huntress released the arrow. It soared through the air aiming at Oriel but she shimmered out of the way and reappeared behind the Huntress.

The Huntress quickly turned around. She held out her hand in the direction of her arrow, and pulled it toward Oriel, who blasted it away. The Huntress pulled out another arrow and readied it to release. Oriel was still wearing the sour frown as she snapped her fingers. A tall man with flamed-kiss hair with a whip at his hip shimmered behind Oriel.

"If you won't change your mind on your own," Oriel growled, "Then I will change your mind for you. You will not deprive me of MY destiny! Erasmus!"

The flame-kiss haired man answered, "Yes milady."

"Teach the little princess a lesson," Oriel gave her a smug smile, "but don't scar her beautiful face. That would be a shame if you do." Oriel shimmered away.

As soon as Oriel disappeared, Erasmus quickly lunged at the Huntress. She jumped out of the way and retaliated with firing an arrow at him. The silver arrow pierced him in his right shoulder. He had such a bad reaction to the magical arrow that his shoulder drastically became ashen that rapidly spread down to his right hand, losing the ability to move his hand.

Before Erasmus could react, the Huntress ran up to him and swung her bow at him. Erasmus was shock when he can't move his right arm but pissed that Huntress struck him so easily. The Huntress went in closer for another swung with her bow but missed when Erasmus jumped out of the way. Then he quickly pulled the arrow out with his left hand before it inflicted the rest of his body.

Erasmus yelled as he shot the Huntress a deathly glare, "What the fuck you did to me?"

She stayed calm despite how scare she was at his reaction to his ashen arm. She pulled another arrow out. But this time Erasmus was prepared and lunged at her immediately before firing another arrow. And this time he was faster. The Huntress wasn't able to jump out of the way. He sent her flying smashing her beloved bench into million pieces and to the tree that gave the broken bench shade.

His claws dug into her right arm, blood gushing from her fresh wound. The Huntress released a soft whimper. His free hand held down her bow. She, then, waved her hand over the broken wood, and it flew to him, pushing Erasmus off of her.

Erasmus flew back couple feet. He looked pissed when he got to his feet. He pulled out his whip with his good hand, and lashed it at the fallen huntress. She was able to get to her knees and caught the whip with her bow. The Huntress pulled Erasmus in and held her hand out. A blast of light emitted from her hand and shunned him.

Erasmus brought his arms to his face. Whatever spell the Huntress used on him left a burning sensation on his skin. He screamed, "Bitch!"

This time his whip glowed red and he lashed it at the Huntress. Before the Huntress could shield herself against the whip, in a flash blue and gold, she was rescued by Kunzite who jumped in and caught the whip with his large axe. When the whip made contact with Kunzite's axe, it exploded but the axe absorb most of the explosion. The other generals arrived and formed a protective half-circle around the Huntress.

The Generals were wearing their blue uniforms with gold trimmings yet they each have different weapons. Kunzite carried his axes in each hand; his axes symbolized his power as earth. Nephrite had his long sword sheathed at his side; his sword was resonating along with the wind. Zoicite had his halberd in his hands in a defensive stance in a fluid motion. And Jadeite carried his twin swords in each hand also in a defensive stance, his eyes emitting a passionate flame.

Erasmus pulled his whip back. He was pissed that the Terran Generals have appeared but he wasn't going to let it affect him. He was about to attack again but Tuxedo Mask and the Inner Sailor Soldiers appeared.

"I am Sailor Venus. I will not forgive you for disturbing our peace and destroying our park," Sailor Venus posed, "In the name of Venus…"

"I'm Sailor Mars, in the name of Mars…"

"I'm Sailor Jupiter, in the name of Jupiter…"

"I'm Sailor Mercury, in the name of Mercury…"

The girls did their final pose and yelled, "I will punish you!"

Tuxedo Mask didn't bothered doing his signature line, instead he went straight into business. "What is going on here?"

The Sailor Soldiers got out of their posed and nodded at Tuxedo Mask's question.

The Huntress shot a nervous look to Kunzite who nodded at the silent message. Kunzite opened his mouth to speak but Erasmus quickly interrupted him.

"I am Erasmus, a servant of the good deity of Destiny," Erasmus spoke hastily, "These mongrels want my mistress dead and control destiny for themselves. And she," he pointed at the Huntress, "brought these traitors back from the dead to help her succeed her dark goal."

The Huntress's eyes widened, shock at how Erasmus turned tables on her. She glanced over the Inners and immediately was hurt at how easily the Inners had turned on her. But what she didn't notice that Tuxedo Mask stepped back, silently analyzing Erasmus's speech. Mercury also stepped back but only to rush to Erasmus to examine his ashen arm.

"Jupiter Oak Evolution!"

Nephrite unsheathed his long sword, "Hurricane Burst!" He swung down his long sword; a large gust of wind was released from the sword and blew away Jupiter's attack.

Zoicite pulled the Huntress to her feet. "Are you alright?" he whispered.

"I'm okay, a little sore though," She nodded yet shock at the Inners. She snapped her head to Venus when Venus began another speech. Zoicite and Jadeite got closer to the Huntress, forming a small protective circle.

"How dare you tried to control destiny for your own selfish greed, in the name of Venus, I will punish you!" Venus raised her finger in the air. "Love Chain Encircle!"

The golden heart chain flew straight toward the Huntress. But Kunzite jumped in front of her and slashed the chain with his axe.

"Don't listen to that bastard, Inners!" Kunzite yelled.

But the Inners didn't listen. Jupiter lunged at Kunzite But Jadeite jumped in front of his leader. She started a fistfight with Jadeite who was defending himself from Jupiter.

Jupiter hollered, focusing all her anger and frustration into her punches and kicks. "We don't listen to bastards like you!"

"So unfocused," Jadeite muttered under his breath. He sent Jupiter flying in one powerful kick. Nephrite cringed when Jadeite kicked her.

"Jupiter!" Mars faced the Huntress and generals, anger glowing in her violet eyes, "We won't let you get away with this!" Mars yelled. "Mars Flame Sniper!"

"Venus Love and Beauty Shock!"

Mars's flame arrow combined with Venus's attack transformed into a powerful glittering golden flame arrow directed at the Huntress. The Huntress swiftly pulled a silver arrow out. She cast a dispel spell on the arrow then released it.

The Huntress painfully flinched at the wound on her right arm when she pulled back the arrow. Her silver arrow was head-on with the flame arrow and golden hearts. It shattered the arrow and hearts, and the silver arrow landed at the Inner's feet.

"Something to remember us by," the Huntress breathed. Her wound was hurting her and she had lost so much blood that made her lose consciousness but Zoicite caught her before hitting the ground. He picked her up and teleported back to the lofts.

* * *

"Next time, we won't be so merciful," Kunzite said. He didn't look at the Inner but glared at Erasmus who was smirking at how things have turned. He and the remaining generals teleported back to the lofts.

Sailor Uranus and Sailor Pluto stood at a far distance, witnessing the whole ordeal. Uranus were pissed when Erasmus injured the Huntress and when the Inners attacked their princess. Every time the Huntress got injured or attacked, she wanted to leap into battle but Pluto kept holding her back.

"When I get my hands on those girls…" Uranus growled, her fingers strangling imaginary necks.

"I know," Pluto stated. She too was mad that the Inners for following their ears instead of instinct. "But right now we need to investigate Oriel's followers. We can't afford anymore surprises."

"Right."

Pluto raised her Garnet Staff. The wind began to pick up but stopped quickly. Pale purple marble doors with intricate designs faded into existence behind them and opened it doors. Eerie mist flowed out of the door. Pluto and Uranus entered the doors that led them to another realm. The doors closed behind the two Outers and it locked itself. The marble doors faded away.

* * *

Mercury looked up to Erasmus from her computer, sympathy in her eyes. She touched her earring to dematerialize her visor. "I'm sorry. There's nothing I can do about your arm."

Disappointment and horror flashed in his face, but Erasmus didn't let it affect his voice, "Thank you Sailor Mercury for trying."

Tuxedo Mask and other Inners gathered around Erasmus and Mercury but Jupiter distanced herself from the others. The girls were saddened that there was no cure for his ashen arm. But Tuxedo Mask eyed Erasmus, something about Erasmus made Tuxedo Mask distrustful of him.

"Who was she? The woman with the silver arrows." Tuxedo Mask asked him. His conscious were nagging at him that he knew her from somewhere. The silver arrow was held in his hand. The warmth from the arrow was reminding him of Serena and her love.

"She called herself the Sacred Huntress," Erasmus spoke, eyeing the silver arrow. "She is a rogue warrior from Lunaria. I don't know much about her but the Huntress was powerful enough to resurrect the Dark Generals of the Negaverse." He quickly said what he had formulated at the moment. He didn't want to tell them too much to suspect the Huntress anymore.

"Who is the Sacred Huntress after, Erasmus?" Venus asked.

"My mistress, Oriel the good deity of Destiny," Erasmus answered then excused himself. He shimmered away, back to his mistress.

"What now?" Mars asked Tuxedo Mask.

Tuxedo Mask looked down at the silver arrow in his hand and reluctantly handed it to Mercury. Immediately he missed the warmth he held so dearly. "Mercury, I want you to find out everything you can on the Sacred Huntress and that silver arrow. Once you found everything you can, call us. Venus, fill Luna and Artemis up-to-date."

The girls nodded. They didn't wait any longer and left to their separate ways. But Darien walked up to the broken bench where he shared so many sweet memories with Serena.

Zaine teleported into Serena's bedroom and laid her on her bed. He rushed out to the kitchen and found Michelle and Hotaru at the counter drinking tea.

"You're back," Michelle smiled but her smile disappeared when she saw his panicking expression.

He opened a cabinet and took out a first-aid kit. "Serena's wounded. She already lost a lot of blood."

Hotaru and Michelle gasped. The three of them ran to Serena's bedroom and found the other guys crowded around Serena. Nicolai had a blood-soaked towel pressed on her wound, trying to stop the bleeding. Serena was moaning in pain.

"Move over!" Hotaru pushed Jay out of the way. Nicolai scooted over to let the Soldier of Silence to look over Serena's wound. "It's very deep. Michelle, go get a cool damp towel."

Michelle ran into Serena's bathroom and quickly returned with a damp towel. Hotaru removed the blood-soaked towel off Serena's wound, and gave it to Jay. Michelle knew what to do with the towel. She wiped away the sweat off Serena's face and neck. Zaine opened the first-aid kit and was about to pass Hotaru bandages but stopped when Hotaru place both hands over the wound. Purple light emitted from her palms. The wound quickly healed, leaving no scar behind. Nicolai propped the pillows behind Serena, allowing her to sit up.

Zaine tossed the first-aid kit to Karter, "I feel bloody useless."

Karter chuckled at Zaine's attempt to lighten the mood. The others laughed softly while Serena eyed them weary.

"Momma?"

They all froze and slowly turned around to see a teary little boy clutching a teddy bear and a baby blanket. They completely have forgotten about Roxas. The guys and Outers bowed and filed out the bedroom leaving Serena alone with her son.

Serena could hear loud worried whispers in the living room but brushed them away. She got more important matters to deal with right now.

She opened her arms, "Come here Little Prince."

Roxas ran and jumped onto the bed and into his mother's arms, still clutching the teddy bear and blanket.

"Did momma scare you, Little Prince?" Serena asked, pulling him closer. Roxas nodded, his head buried in his mother's chest. "I didn't mean to scare you, sweetie." Although her voice was breaking, she held a strong front as she placed a kiss his hair.

"Momma got hurt," he stated as he looked up, his cobalt eyes into her cerulean eyes. "Momma promise not be hurt anymore?"

"I promise… my Little Prince," Serena hesitantly promised.

It wasn't long for Serena and Roxas to fall asleep. After an hour or so, Michelle went to her princess's bedroom to check up on them. She smiled when she saw mother and child sleeping in a loving embrace. She shut the door and returned to the living room, and began shooing everyone out of her princess's loft.

* * *

There was mist. There was nothing. And yet there was Serenity.

She stood in one spot, her eyes focused at one place. There wasn't wind but her long hair was down, flowing against an imaginary breeze. She had been here before. She had been here for many times before Roxas was born.

Serenity wasn't scare but she wasn't relief either when she saw a shadow coming toward her. Her pink a-line dress was swaying back and forth as she took baby-steps toward the shadow. She paused when the shadow became a little visible.

Long wavy pink hair came into view. Soon amber eyes locked into her cerulean eyes. Her white and silver robes were swaying back and forth as she walked toward Serenity, but stopped short.

"Eos."

"Hello Serenity."

Serenity was still emotionless, whispered into nothingness, "Why am I here?"

A small smile formed on Eos's pale lips. "My dear princess, you may have remembered, my role is not only protecting dreams but control dreams as well. My loyalty belongs to you, Serenity, and also the Prince of Golden Terra. But I cannot ignore the cries of my dear friends."

The woman in front of Serenity have existed way back almost of the birth of the Silver Millennium. She was the immortal Priestess of the Realm of Dreams, the older half-sister of Helios. Eos was there when Serenity was born and served as a playmate and friend whenever Serenity's mother was busy entertaining visiting diplomats. She was in the same ranks as the Sisters Fate and Oriel but she wasn't as powerful as them.

"Why am I here, Eos?"

"Both yours and Endymion's soul cries out to each other. I am, at the moment, merely a bridge to connect the heart-broken souls." Eos gave Serenity a secret smile before disappearing in the mist.

Serenity's heart skipped a beat at Eos's riddle. She chased after Eos wanting to know what she meant. But Serenity was chasing nothing, back to nothing and mist. She was back to standing in one spot. It was hard to tell how long she had stood there because time doesn't exist in this plane.

Her heart skipped another beat when she heard footsteps coming her way, from behind her. She doesn't want to turn around. She doesn't want to know who it was. She doesn't want to acknowledge who it was. And She doesn't want him harm from anybody or from her.

Darien had spent hours at the park before returning to his apartment. It wasn't the same apartment he had three years ago. He had moved to another apartment after Serena's disappearance, saying his old apartment held too much memories of his beloved.

Darien didn't have to go to his office since he didn't work at the hospital today, instead he went straight to bed. He changed to only his pajamas bottom. He climbed into bed and pulled the covers, covering his lower body. His cobalt eyes automatically focused at one spot on the ceiling. That was what he did every night after he moved in, after he returned to society.

But somehow tonight was different. Instead of laying in bed and staring at the same spot for couple hours, Darien fell asleep the minute his eyes found the spot like an unseen force had just sprinkle sleeping dust on him.

Endymion opened his eyes. All he saw was mist. Mist was everywhere, just mist, nothing else. He stood still. His dark suit didn't provide any warmth to him though it wasn't cold at all.

A dark figure stopped short in front of him. He wondered how the dark figure was able to get so close without alerting him. The mist became lighter around them.

Endymion's eyes darkened. This figure was the last person he would have thought. "Helios."

Helios bowed, "My Prince, I'm glad you have not forgotten me."

"I couldn't. Not after everything we've been through." Finally Endymion looked around him, and all he saw were more mist and nothing else. "Where am I, Helios?"

"A dream." Helios, too, looked around him, but he didn't see 'nothing'.

"Then why am I here?"

"You're here because you wanted to be here."

Endymion stared at Helios again, confusion glistening in his cobalt eyes. "I don't want to be here."

"You are here yet you are not. You wanted to be here yet you say otherwise," Helios spoke as he turned around and walked away.

Endymion watched Helios walked away and decided to follow him. Endymion walked and walked and walked. He finally realized that he had lost Helios. Endymion couldn't tell how long he had been walking. It seems this place had messed up his sense of time. But Endymion didn't stop. He continued walking like something was beckoning him to. He didn't question it though.

He kept on walking until he saw another figure. His heart knew this was the person who was beckoning him before he could recognize the other person. "Serenity."

The figure didn't turned around. The figure didn't move. Even her blond hair stopped swaying along the imaginary breeze.

"Endymion," the figure softly whispered. Endymion wouldn't have heard if it weren't for the imaginary breeze.

He knew it; her angelic voice was something he would never forget. He took couple steps and ended up standing behind her, her back almost touching his chest.

Serenity couldn't take it anymore. Her heart was beating was fast, she was sure it was going to popped out of her chest. She almost broke into tears when she heard her name whispered on his lips. She gasped when she turned around, surprised to see him standing so close to her.

She took an unsteady step back and inhaled a shaky breath, "You shouldn't be here. I can't be here. I… You… No." Even in a dream, she still feared for his life. She couldn't risk of Oriel use him as a bargaining chip to get her back under her control.

Endymion could see that Serenity was ready to run, but this time he wouldn't let her run away. He grabbed her arm before she could have gotten far. The moment Endymion grabbed Serenity. The mist quickly cleared and revealed a flowery meadow in its place. They both drank in the meadow's beauty as cherish memories returned.

"I remembered this place," Endymion said, "We rode through here many times."

Serenity nodded. Tears were threatened to fall. She completely forgotten her mission: to keep Endymion and the girls safe by keeping a distance.

"You will not run away this time Serenity. I won't let you." His cobalt eyes gazed back into Serenity's cerulean eyes, whispered, "I love you Sere."

"I love you as well Endy," she shook her head, trying to avoid Endymion's hard gaze. "But I-I can't be here… because you c-could… I just can't be here."

Endymion was fed up with her unfinished words. He grabbed her shoulders with both hands, his eyes darkedned, "I what, Serenity?"

"You could DIE, Endy! That's why!" she sobbed as she dove into his arms. "I-It's my f-fault…"

Endymion shook his head, and pulled her closer to him. His hand combed through her long blond locks, his voice softened, "Why would you say that?"

"Because it's true," her sobs were beginning to cease. Soon her breathing became slow and heavy.

Endymion waited for her cries to subdue so he could talk to her. But he was glad that she's finally with him, in his arms. Even it was a dream, he was happy he could hold her again. It was evident that she still loves him and has very good reasons for leaving. But as innocent as she still may, he can't candy-coat his guesses for her reasons for leaving.

"Back when my future self were sending 'visions' of your death, you said something I have never forgotten: you want to share my burden." Endymion tilted her chin so he could clearly looked into the eyes he loved so much. "Let me share your burden Serenity… Please talk to me Serenity."

Tears were still fresh in her eyes. "Endy… I c-can't…"

"Please Serenity, you owe me."

Serenity gasped, "I'm afraid, Endy. When I left, I angered someone who wanted to control me. I didn't want you and the girls involved because they can hurt you or worse kill you. And I don't want that to happened. It would kill me if you died because of me."

"Then I won't let it happened. You shouldn't underestimate me Serenity, I'm not a weakling."

"Still…"

Endymion pulled away from Serenity and led her down the meadow until they reached a place Serenity had almost forgotten. She blushed in embarrassment. It was the place where they shared their first kiss. The waterfall created the most peaceful and calming sound they both cherished.

Endymion sat down by the water and pulled Serenity down next to him. Serenity leaned against his chest as he protectively put his arms around her. It could have been hours they sat there watching the waterfall or minutes or even seconds.

"Who would want to hurt me, love?" Endymion asked, breaking the tranquility between them.

Endymion felt her tensed his arms but he didn't say anything, He didn't want to force it out of her. He would wait an eternity for her.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," Serenity mumbled in his chest. She remembered the hurt from the way the Inners have acted.

"Don't you trust me?"

Endymion didn't hear a respond. He shook his head. She was being stubborn with him. He did the one thing Serenity was afraid of: he kissed her. She gasped yet she didn't push him away. She just kissed him back. The kiss may have looked innocent but their passion wasn't.

After awhile Serenity pulled away and looked into his eyes, "I do, I do trust you Endymion."

And that was when the prince and princess woke up. Helios and Eos weren't nearby yet they were watching the whole thing. They weren't happy about the prince and princess waking up earlier than they wanted them to but they knew they couldn't continue any longer without destiny poking her nose into the dream.

* * *

Serena slowly opened her eyes, her dream still fresh in her mind. But she was afraid that because of the dream, Darien would start searching for her or worse Oriel would finally sink her claws into Darien and punish her by killing him.

She brushed her thoughts away when she glanced at her son who was sleeping in her arms. Her heart swelled in love at how closely Roxas resembled his father. She pulled her son closer. Serena reached over to pull the comforter over her and Roxas, and laid a kiss in his hair.

She hoped with all her heart her worse fears don't come true.

Darien didn't want to wake up but he did. He forced himself to get out of bed and walked out to the balcony. He looked out into the city. The sun was barely peaking over Tokyo's finest buildings.

The dream did something to him. It made him see everything clearer. And because of the dream, he could feel Serena in the city. But he still couldn't sense her.

* * *

I hoped this chapter fulfills your appetite with the twist I added. I hope you do because I know I do. I have wondered if anyone has predicted the twist? Anyway a new chapter might come out very soon after Blood Inc chapter five but I can't promise that.

I also want to thank some loyal readers and supporting reviewers:  
Lennatha  
raye 85  
Kandygurl4  
Jovian Sun  
FrostyAFK  
serenity wayne  
SleepingMoonAngel  
PriestessHelene  
MoonBunny777  
moonburnscars  
Sammy85  
wiccangoddessofthemoon  
storycrazy22  
Comet moon  
small876  
KAT

Keep on reviewing!  
-tiffany aka basketcase


	7. Chapter 7: Amy's Story

The Clash of Fate and Destiny  
Chapter Seven: Amy's Story  
tiffany aka basketcase

* * *

The morning after the appearance of Erasmus, the Sacred Huntress, and the Generals, Mina and Luna quickly called Darien, Artemis, and the girls for an emergency meeting. Amy was an early riser like she had been ever since she started preschool. The main reason was because of her morning reading. Reading in the morning was Amy's favorite pastime. Ever since Serena disappeared, Luna now lived with Amy and her absent mother, who now worked with Darien in Tokyo General, was glad that she didn't have to do any tactics to wake the Mercurian princess unlike her former ward.

As Amy, with the silver arrow hidden her bag, and Luna ascended the 'One Thousand Steps of Torture' and near the shrine grounds, angry yells got louder and clearer. They both could tell it was Raye. When they reached the top, they were shock to see Darien already there. Usually, Darien would be the last one to arrive and usually with Artemis in tow.

Although Raye saw Amy and Luna, she didn't acknowledge them. She just continued her tirade, "I am tired of you trying to set me up with guys that includes Darien! I don't you reminding me that I'm not getting any younger and stuff like that too! Maybe you should try setting Chad up instead!"

"He's joking, Raye," Darien said, attempting to soothe Raye's anger.

Raye glared at Darien, growled, "He's _not_ joking!" She emphasized 'not' so much that it sounded like a lioness growling. She looked back at her grandfather, eyes shooting daggers.

"You know, nine in the morning is too early for you to be screaming, Raye," Mina lightly joked.

Amy and Luna jumped from surprise. They didn't noticed Mina and Artemis coming up from the stairs.

"Mina!" Amy exclaimed, "When did you arrive?"

Luna meowed as if she were asking the same question.

"Long enough to hear what Raye was yelling about," Mina mumbled.

Grandpa Hino scratched his head as the words from his granddaughter went through one ear to another except for her last sentence. "You're right! I should set Chad up too and I know the right girl!" With that, he ran off to the same direction Chad had run to when Raye started to rant.

"What do you mean 'too'!" Raye's anger flared once again, "Grandpa! Come back here!"

"Forget, Raye," Mina smiled, "He's 'grandpa'. They're kind of like little kids."

"No kidding." Raye folded her arms, muttered under her breath, "He's as bad of a matchmaker as you, Mina."

"What was that?" Mina glared at Raye. She, herself, was a great matchmaker although her own matches failed miserably.

Raye sang, "Nothing."

Amy didn't add anything to the somewhat friendly scrabble between Raye and Mina. But she noticed something was different with Darien; he looked livelier. She knew that Darien was good at masking his emotions; it made her questioned him about why he didn't bother to hide his joy.

"Darien, this is unusual," Luna commented, "You're here early."

"Now, if Lita get here on time, then this will be perfect," Mina laughed.

"You're talking nonsense, Mina," Artemis chuckled.

Mina frowned but hid it with a smile as an evil gleam shone from her baby blue.

Raye looked behind Mina and Amy, and saw Lita walking up from the stairs, grumbling. She coughed, signaling the others that Lita arrived.

"Nine is too early, Luna." Lita didn't looked up until she reached them. This was when she finally noticed Darien in the group. "Oh, you're here already."

"He's here before me," Raye grumbled. "And I live here."

"We need to meet right now to discuss yesterday's events because Darien will not be available tonight because he got the night shift tonight at Tokyo General," Luna spoke up.

"Then let's talk now, I don't have all day you know," Lita snarled, her arms folded.

Raye narrowed her eyes, growled, "That's my line."

"Who was Oriel exactly, Luna?" Amy asked, quickly started the meeting. She wanted the meeting to go as smoothly without any arguments or any negativity.

"Hmm…" Luna scratched her chin with her paw, "Oriel was the Goddess of Destiny and once an apprentice of the Fates. Her role was to create destiny and make sure destinies don't go array."

"I don't remember much of Oriel but she was quite fond of Princess Serenity," Artemis added.

"What about Erasmus?" Mina asked.

Luna racked her brain but she couldn't remember anything about Erasmus. "I don't remember much from the Silver Millennium either but I do know that this Erasmus didn't existed back then," Luna said.

Raye looked up, "Amy, what do you have on the silver arrow?"

Amy took out the silver arrow and handed to Darien, who quickly accepted it. "Not very much. But I do know that the arrow's feel and appearance could convince anyone that it's made of silver but it really isn't. It's made of titania, a precious stone that only can be found on the moon and was two times stronger than diamond."

Mina looked away from the arrow once Amy stopped explaining. She felt that Amy's explanation was incomplete. "What is it?"

Luna urged her, "Amy?"

Amy sighed, "Well I found a story behind this arrow. It used to belong to the Moon Goddess, Selene, and said that it was supposed to be lost when the gods left for the heavens."

"Then how did the Huntress got her fucking hands on the arrows?" Lita barked.

"I don't know."

"Strange, at how the Sacred Huntress have the silver arrows in her procession. Usually treasures of the gods were reserved for their descendents and their descendents only. For example, the Imperial Silver Crystal and Golden Crystal," Artemis pondered.

"What does that mean?" Lita asked, frustrated.

"It means the Sacred Huntress have found a way to use it as her own," Luna explained.

"What do you say, Darien? You have been awfully quiet," Raye asked, sensing more of indifference in him.

Darien didn't respond, only shook his head. He didn't agree with Luna but what Artemis had said kind of shone a bit of light in his dim life. He knew that from last night's dream that Serena was back. Although he didn't tell the others that he feared Serena might disappear once again or worse. All he need was to find her before those bits of light disappear once again from his life.

* * *

Zaine unconsciously walked in the teahouse, with his new book in hand. He inhaled the unique scent the small teahouse produced. It was something like light sweetness that a plant might produce mixed with something that was heavily earthy wood of some kind. It brought memories of him staying over in Jadeite's palace in China and spending hours at teahouses, listening and reciting poetries.

With a heavy sigh, he glanced around for an empty booth but when a certain blue haired woman caught his eye, Zaine couldn't believe his luck. But the words of a certain warning came to mind as Zaine cautiously walked to the booth the blue haired woman currently occupied.

As he was about to reach the booth, a soft yet noticeable curse word was said out loud caused him to stopped and laughed.

After the meeting, Amy returned to the bookstore, hoping the store had the book 'The World of Black, White and Gray'. She had missed the chance of owning it when a blond man with a heavy English accent 'stole' it the day before.

The moment she took one step into another bookstore, the store attendants immediately recognized her. With a simple shook of a head from the attendants, Amy left the store, dejected and upset. After some deliberation with herself, she decided to have tea at a nearby teahouse for some peace with herself.

Amy arrived at the teahouse. She looked around and fortunately found there was no one there she recognized. Once she sat at the only empty booth, a waitress dressed in black from head to toe and a white apron tied at the waist, bowed, a teahouse custom. Amy ordered the teahouse specialty tea and a teahouse specialty dessert, green tea sponge cake.

As the waitress written Amy's order down on her notepad, Amy silently scolded herself for not being quicker. She blushed when she realized her cursed out loud. The patrons glared at her, for being loud and rude, making Amy sinking lower in her seat in embarrassment.

She heard someone chuckled above her. She looked up and nearly blanched. His name, his cruelty instantly popped into mind: Zoicite.

Unconsciously, Amy's hand darted into her purse for her transformation wand.

"Do you mind I sit here? There are no empty booths here," Zaine spoke, his English accent voice danced in mirth.

"No," Amy softly said, shaking her head, "go ahead." Here, she was, sitting with an enemy in a cozy teahouse. Amy knew that she didn't stand a chance alone against him. So instead, Amy decided she was going to strategically coax some information out of him without a fight or him figuring her identity.

"Zaine Kingston." Zaine held out his hand, grinning. He can't wait to make Amy fall in love with him, again.

Amy smiled as friendly as she can even though she was brewing with anger and caution inside. "I'm Amy Townsend." She shook his hand before she pulled away.

The waitress returned to the booth, setting down a ceramic cup of tea and a plate of five little teacakes. "Here are your peppermint tea and green tea sponge cakes." She turned to Zaine, bowed. "Are you ready to order, sir?"

Nodding, he looked over Amy, "I'll have what she had."

The waitress wrote his order down as she walked back to the kitchen.

"Your accent is very thick…" Amy said, her eyes fixed at Zaine. "You are from…Hampshire?" Zaine laughed. In all her life, Amy had never heard a laugh so deep that held warmth.

Zaine could tell that Amy was trying to wheedle information out of him. He couldn't let her know that he was in Tokyo five years ago as 'Evil" Zoicite which Serena jokingly referred the evil him back then. Zaine knew that he needed to establish an alibi and that meant telling his beloved a little white lie. "Close, I'm from Oxford. I just finished Oxford U."

"Really?" Amy questioned, raising her eyebrow. "What major?"

"Biochemistry."

Amy's brow scrunched. Her doubts of Zaine being the Zoicite were slowly disappearing. To finish a major like biochemistry takes at least seven years, so if Zaine were Zoicite, he would have a lot trouble going to school and causing catastrophe almost everyday. Then again he could be lying to her face.

"You looked cute."

Her head shot up, her face almost in shock. Zaine chuckled, he couldn't help himself, her beauty seemed to shed light in his life. He could tell that she was trying to find holes in his story. He could tell her tell when Amy bowed her head and her eyes fixed at one spot. He had to say something before she could find out something more crucial.

"What?" Amy rubbed her cheeks, not wanting to look weak in front of him.

Zaine shrugged, grinning. "I have to say something to get your attention."

"Oh." Amy slightly frowned, a bit disappointed. Of course she thought Zaine was a bit on the handsome side, but she knew that she can't have feelings for her enemy and that there was never good came out of it. She learnt that from Serena's admirers who were on the side of evil.

"What are you studying?"

"What?"

"You are going to school, correct?" Zaine prodded. "Unless you're the kind of girl who like to deceive people by their innocent appearance."

"Excuse me?" Amy blurted, her frustration were growing. "I'm studying to be a great doctor! I don't have the time to deceive people." Her cheeks reddened once embarrassment set in when the patrons of the teahouse turned and glared at her.

"You don't have to yell."

The waitress returned with Zaine's orders before Amy could retort. Amy looked away, drinking her tea, ignoring the fact that the waitress flirtatiously smiled at the blond man across from her.

Zaine graciously thanked the waitress as the waitress left. Taking a sip of tea, he placed his book on the table.

Hearing something hit the table, her eyes wandered to the offending object. Amy almost choked on her tea when her eyes read the title of the book. "You stole my book." Didn't mean to be so blunt, she gasped and covered her mouth when the words left her lips. Amy wasn't the kind of person who acted before she thought; she was quite the opposite. Somehow being in his presence, her shyness flew out the window.

Zaine grinned, setting his tea down. "You're that girl from the book store?"

"Y-yes."

Zaine stared at her longer as he took a bite of his green tea sponge cake. Amy's cheeks reddened even more, even though she wasn't looking at him, she could feel his strong gaze.

He picked up the book and held it to her. Amy seriously thought he was going to gloat but to her surprise, he didn't.

"You could borrow it if you want."

Just like her element, she froze. She didn't see it coming that Zaine was this sweet, totally an opposite of Zoicite. "Why?"

Zaine blinked once then twice. "Why, what?"

"Why would you lent it to me? I've been absolutely rude to you, asking impersonal questions."

"I don't mind, and I don't mind lending the book to you. I felt bad for taking the book out of your hands back at the store. That and I already finished reading it."

Amy took the book and held it to her chest, inhaled, "I don't know what to…"

"There you are Amy!"

Amy jumped when someone called her name. She looked over her shoulder and saw Mina waving from the entrance of the teahouse. Apparently, Mina had gone shopping beforehand because there were ten shopping bags at her feet. Quickly, Mina picked up her bags and made a beeline to Amy's booth.

"I knew you were going to be here," Mina laughed. "What were you doing?"

"Oh, I was…" Amy' smile faltered when the blond man who sat across from her disappeared. Her eyes wandered around the teahouse, not able to spot the blond man. She released a disappointed sigh.

Mina, too, followed Amy's actions and looked around. Seeing nothing that was amusing, the blond set her bags beside her and scooted into the booth, across from Amy. "Who were you looking for, Ames?"

"No one." Amy whispered, disappointment dripping in her voice. Her blue eyes looked down at the book on her lap. She doesn't know how to return the book back to him.

"Oh come on Amy," Mina sang, "I know that look on your face. You're falling in love."

Her eyes darted into the blonde's shining eyes. Fear and shock were screaming in Amy's eyes. Mina didn't understand why Amy was projecting those feelings in her eyes.

"That can't be."

Mina giggled, "May or maybe not. It's really up to you. Really."

Amy nodded. It was really up to her. It's really up to her to love, to love him, the man who looked like Zoicite. Amy cast her eyes back to her book. She placed the book on the table.

Mina looked at it with interest, taking a bite out one green tea cake of Zaine's. "Is that the book you were looking for yesterday?"

Amy nodded once again. She flipped the cover over, and gasped loudly. Mina choked at the cake. Fear strickened Amy when Mina was started turning blue then purple. The Mercurian handed Mina her cup of tea who hastily drank it.

"Sorry," Amy squeaked.

"Don't scare me like that," Mina inhaled, "What scared you like that, anyway?"

Amy handed the book to Mina. On the hard cover of the book, a note was written in a neat handwriting.

_Return to:  
Zaine Kingston  
Atlas Lofts  
904_

"What's this?" Mina asked.

"I-I don't know." _I wondered if he knew this was going to happen?

* * *

_

In a trance, Amy took the long way home from the teahouse, a bit exhausted. Mina had drilled the story of the book and the mysterious Zaine Thurston out of Amy. By the time Amy finished her story, she was as red as a tomato. How Mina was able to sweetly get her say anything was still a mystery. And it was exhausting fighting her.

A small smile appeared on her lips when the blonde man invaded her mind. But screams, from behind, broke her out of her reverie. People ran past her, fear stricken on their faces. Amy quickly turned around, her eyes widened when she spotted the reason why people were running away, there was a large purple and black striped tiger running in a rampage.

The unusually large purple and black striped tiger were having fun scaring human mortals. Her mistress gave her permission to anything except killing human mortals until the target show up. Blue hair caught the tiger's amber eyes. The tiger, that looked like as if it was on steroids, smirked as big as the feline can and charged at Amy.

Amy tried to move but her feet were rooted to the ground. Her body was unresponsive to her owner because fear had overtaken Amy. Panic soon swarmed Amy's heart.

Luna and Artemis scurried over from the alley, their eyes widened, "Amy!"

The tiger pounced at Amy, but a blond in a familiar blue and gold uniform jumped in between the tiger and Amy and carried her off to the side.

Mina arrived just in time to witnessed Amy being carried off. Seeing her fellow soldier was out of harms way, she wanted to run over to Amy and pull her away from Zoicite but Artemis stopped her.

"You need to notify the others," Artemis growled.

Mina groaned, and cast one last look then slipped into the alley, started punching an emergency message to the other soldiers and the coordinates to their location. Artemis followed Mina into the alley.

"Zoicite!" Amy exclaimed. But she quickly covered her mouth. Zoicite didn't looked at Amy although he clearly heard her shouted his name. His eyes were trained at the woman behind the hideously oversized tiger, shaking in laughter.

"That was incredibly hilarious!" The woman laughed in a whimsical voice. The woman was unbelievably beautiful despite the dangerous powers she processed. Her forest green hair was done in a large braid, and her forest green eyes had a dark, dangerous gleam to them.

Zoicite set Amy on sidewalk and stepped protectively in front of her. "Who are you?"

The woman wanted to lash out at the blond general but held back because of the nearby two Sailor Soldiers and the royal lunar cats. Instead, she bowed deeply, "I am Jadira, a loyal devotee of Lady Oriel."

Jadira stood beside the large purple and black striped tiger, giggled, "And this is my kitty, Amethyst."

"Cute," Zoicite muttered.

Seeing Zoicite's full attention was on Jadira and Amethyst, Luna tiptoed to Amy. She nudged on Amy's ankles, signaling to her follow. Amy looked at the general and the green warrior one last look before following Luna to the same alleyway Mina and Artemis have slipped into.

Mina looked up from sending the message on her phone as soon Luna scurried into the alleyway with Amy in tow. She squealed, pulling Amy into her arms, "Amy! I'm so glad you're safe. Stupid Artemis won't let me help you!"

Artemis scowled when Mina called him stupid. Luna couldn't help herself but to chuckle at the insult.

"Thank you, Mina," Amy said, pulling out of the teddy bear hug. She pulled out her transformation wand. "We should go out there. Mercury Crystal Power!"

Mina raised her wand, "Venus Crystal Power!"

Sailor Venus and Sailor Mercury jumped out of the alley and to the nearest rooftop. Luna and Artemis followed the girls to the roof. Zoicite, Jadira, and the overgrown tiger were still in the same spot, glaring and shouting.

Zoicite took out his halberd, pointed it at Jadira and Amethyst, "Why are you out here? Terrorizing mortals weren't low enough for you that you have to go after defenseless women?"

Jadira laughed, she couldn't believe what Zoicite was accusing her of. "Excuse me? I don't terrorize mortals, and she wasn't exactly defenseless. I have nothing against them, silly general, though my mistress does have something against your mistress. Anyway I was given orders to smoke out your mistress but instead of her, you came out. You don't look bad yourself, I don't mind settling for you." Jadira finished with a giggle. Blue throwing knives appeared in her fingers. She threw them in the air and automatically flew at Zoicite.

Jealousy panged in Sailor Mercury. She doesn't know why and felt very uncomfortable feeling this way.

Zoicite swung his halberd around, swatting the flying throwing knives away. But one knife bypassed his halberd, and in a 'swoosh', it embedded itself in Zoicite's arm. Zoicite released a gruesome grunt.

Sailor Mercury cried softly, her hand flew to her mouth. Unable to stand the sight of Zoicite being in pain, she looked away. Unbeknownst to Mercury, Venus was watching her in the corner of her eye. It doesn't take a genius to know that Mercury had developed strong emotions for the Terran general.

Setting her hand on Mercury's shoulder, Venus lightly turned Mercury to face the battle below. "Go help him."

Mercury faced her leader, her eyes widened in shock. "What are you saying?"

Both Luna and Artemis looked at Venus as if she grew another head.

"What are you saying, Sailor Venus?" Luna asked, her voice sounded dangerous. Her violet eyes told Venus to choose her words carefully.

"I'm saying, _Mercury_," Venus said, ignoring Luna and Artemis's glares, "is to follow your heart. Don't over-think it."

"Over-analyze," Mercury automatically corrected Venus.

"Same thing." Venus sheepishly smiled, then she became serious, "You shouldn't let me, Luna, Artemis, or the other girls influence your decision. Anyway you are just helping him, not joining him on his side, right?"

"Right," Mercury smiled at her logic.

Luna and Artemis's jaws dropped to the ground below. They couldn't believe what they were hearing.

Mercury leaped off the building to the street below. Another set of flying knives flew down on Zoicite. "Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!"

Her attack froze all the flying knives into icicles and fell to the concrete ground, smashing into billion of icy pieces. Mercury ran to Zoicite who were shock enough to mask his pain, and stood in front of him.

Jadira watched her with interest. "What are you doing, Sailor Mercury?"

"He's hurt! And he hadn't done anything wrong!"

"Yet! He's evil, silly girl," Jadira laughed, "Did you forget how he hurt you and your friends? How he and his friends constantly hurting your princess or that he killed you in cold blood?"

Mercury froze. She didn't know what Jadira was talking about but it certainly struck a cord. A cold shiver ran down her spine and sweat rolled down her temples. Her heart twisted in pain.

Then couple memories flashed through her mind, memories that she wasn't very familiar with. She saw herself in a blond man's arms, another memory of her kissing him, caressing him, and dying on his sword.

Mercury fell to her knees, grabbing her head. Tears were rolling down her cheeks. Her body was shaking in pain. Zoicite was reaching for Mercury, startled by her sudden discomfort and pain. But Sailor Venus leaped off the building, ran over to Mercury as she pushed Zoicite away. Luna and Artemis ran to Mercury. As Zoicite tried to get closer to Mercury, Luna hissed at him, baring her fangs.

But Artemis glared down Jadira, hissed. "What did you do to her?"

"Nothing. Just the truth," Jadira shrugged, using her throwing knife picking dirt out of her forest green nails.

Artemis, Luna, and Venus all shared a weird look. They believed Jadira but something about her was off. Why would she attack someone they all deemed evil first? It was the Sailor Soldier's unspoken rule that they do not attack unless the enemy struck first. So it seemed that Jadira broke their rule by making the first move, not Zoicite.

Zoicite decided to disappeared in a nearby alley. Everyone was so distracted by Jadira's odd actions to notice Zoicite leaving.

* * *

The elevator dinged, and its doors slid open, revealing Serena, Roxas, Jay, Nicolai, and Karter. The guys had been watching Roxas and Karter watched Serena while she was in class.

Karter and Nicolai were having a hushed conversation. Jay poked the little blond boy in his arms as the little boy released a loud giggle. The minute they stepped out of the elevator, a cold chill ran down Serena's bones, a loud gasp left her lips.

Jay stopped walking and tickling Roxas when he heard her loud gasp. "What wrong?"

"Something's not right," Serena murmured, taking Roxas from Jay's arms.

The generals tensed, a habit they both have ever since the Golden Terra.

Nicolai whipped his head toward his loft he shared with the other generals. "I smell blood."

Before Serena and the other generals were able to process what Nicolai had said, he dashed into the guys' loft. Karter immediately rushed after Nicolai as Jay didn't waste one minute pushing Serena and Roxas into her loft. Then he ran after Nicolai and Karter.

Roxas scratched his head as he looked up at his mother with his cobalt eyes. "Some d-ing w-ong?"

"I don't think so, Little Prince."

* * *

Karter and Jay ran into the loft they shared and saw Nicolai stood at the doorway to the kitchen, his back towards them. They could tell that every muscle in Nicolai's body was tensed. They looked over Nicolai and found Zaine in the kitchen with the first aide out. Zaine stood by the counter, stitching his wound up. He flinched at every stitch to close up his wound.

Zaine looked up, sensing he wasn't alone. "Just don't stand there like a bubbling fool. This wasn't the first time you three seen blood."

Nicolai shook his head, shaking himself out of his stupor, quickly walked over to Zaine. He took the needle and continued Zaine's handiwork.

Karter took a step closer, "What happened?"

Zaine recalled everything from meeting Amy at the teahouse to fighting Jadira and rescued by Mercury. When he finished, he looked at the other's faces and found them incredibly astonish.

"The day we actually left you alone you decided to get yourself kill!" Jay exclaimed, jumping off his seat.

* * *

Sorry it took so long for chapter seven to come out. The first version I wrote, I've noticed took out most of the drama for the Inners and Generals. I want the Inners and Generals to play a big part in this, which is part of my plan for TCFD.

I just started working so that took some time away from my writing. Although school had just started, I finally found time to write.

Anyway thanks for being so patient.  
-tiffany aka basketcase


	8. Chapter 8: Black Hole

The Clash of Fate and Destiny  
Chapter Eight: Black Hole  
tiffany aka basketcase

Hi again. I know I haven't written anything for a year now. It just that I was busy with school and then I got a huge writer's block. And when I got over that, I lost complete interest in it. When Christmas break came around and that I had nothing to do, I return writing this story because I got annoyed that it was incomplete. So I went back to chapter one, refreshing my memory and tweaking it as I go. I realized that I have so much idea that I haven't gone through with it that I thought it was a kind of a waste. So I promise myself that I finish this story before going back to Blood Inc.

So I do suggest to my old readers to go back to the beginning because I did rewrote and added couple parts in almost all the chapters.

I'm sorry again that it took so long. But thanks to my readers who had struck by this story and gave motivating reviews. This is for you guys.

-tiffany aka basketcase

* * *

Sitting at the park bench, Jay and Zaine watched Roxas playing in jungle gym with other kids. Serena had to be in class, and somehow in the early morning, Jay and Zaine wound up watching the blond prince. Being single bachelors, they didn't know how to handle a child for five hours so they decided to spend most of the time in the park. Once they arrived at the park, Roxas darted straight to the jungle gym. Weary mothers kept glancing over and sending them threatening looks.

"Blimey, they actually think we might molest their kids," Zaine sarcastically said, "those gits."

"I don't blame them, seeing us two men sitting at a park bench and their kids are playing over there," Jay mumbled.

"So you were saying that we're gay?"

Jay arched his brow, "I did?"

They shot each other nervous looks. They did look like gay men on a date or men preying on young children. Whatever it may seem, it did look creepy.

Jay bolted from the bench, his hands in his jeans' pockets "I'm going to play with Roxas." He sprint over to Roxas and immediately ran after him around the jungle gym.

"Good idea, git," Zaine muttered under his breath. A picture popped in his mind, a single man sitting on a bench alone was creepier than two.

* * *

It had been a week since the last incident, and almost everyone resumed back to their daily lives. Serena was back in her psychology class, the same class Amy was in.

The Outers and generals took precautions before she was able to attend today's class. Nicolai volunteered Zaine and Jay to watch Roxas because they have lost a bet against him. Michelle and Hotaru were doing simple errands today. Pluto and Uranus were still in another realm, investigating Oriel and her followers, which worried Serena because it had been more than two weeks that they have been gone.

Since the others were preoccupied with their situations, Karter and Nicolai have taken the liberty of watching Serena while she was in class. Nicolai sat at the back of the lecture hall, silently looking out for any foul play, and Karter sat next to Serena throughout the entire class time.

The professor dismissed the class after assigning a 2,500 words paper. Serena, Karter, and Nicolai didn't immediately stand up unlike the other students who literally ran straight for the door. Serena sunk into her chair with her hand held up to her face when Amy walked by. When Amy looked her way, Serena quickly grabbed Karter's arm with other hand. Karter winced as Serena's nails dug into his arm. She loosened her grip on him with an apology as Amy walked out of the hall.

Once the professor and the last couple students leave the lecture hall, Serena slowly made her way to the exit. Karter and Nicolai followed her out of the glass building.

"That was boring," Nicolai commented.

"Really? I thought it was interesting," Karter said, "and useful."

Nicolai shook his head, his brown hair tasseled around. "How could you withstand it, Serena?"

She shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know, I guessed that I have a knack of reading people." At the corner of her eye, she saw her son being chased by two blond men on the grass. "Speaking of people, Jay and Zaine looked like they had fun or Roxas did something he shouldn't have."

"Momma!" Roxas spotted his mother, brightened up even more, and ran into her arms.

Serena picked him up, and hugged him. "How was your day, Little Prince? … What the hell happened to you?" She gasped when she faced the blond pair.

Karter and Nicolai looked from Roxas and to what was Serena was referring to. There was a huge bruise on Jay's left eye. Zaine muffled his laughter as Jay started to explain.

"I blame your son, Serena. We took him to the park. Zaine took him to the jungle gym and I brought ice cream for Roxas. So Zaine started to talk to some mothers who were gushing at how nice to see a 'father' taking some part of raising kids.

While Zaine was talking, I started to play with him in sand box. A mother mistook me as a pedophile and wracked him with a baby bag that I swear are filled with rocks."

The other guys burst into laughter as Serena gave Jay sympathy look.

"I'm sorry about that…"

A very loud roar interrupted Serena. She turned around, found herself gaping at a strangely large purple tiger with black stripes. Students started screaming and running, creating mayhems in the air.

Roxas's eyes widened with glee, pointing at the tiger, "Kitty!"

"Bad kitty," Serena muttered as she pushed Roxas's little finger down to his side then glanced over at the guys. Their hardened stares confirmed what was on her mind: a demon tiger. Students were still running like chickens with their heads cut off, except for a certain blue-haired girl. Serena didn't want her and the guys to change near Amy especially with Roxas in her arms.

Anxiety built up in Serena when she heard a whimsical girlish voice rang out, "Where are you? Where are you, Huntress? Ollie ollie oxen free! Come out, my kitty wants to play with you?"

She motioned the guys to follow her into the glass building where her class was held in when another voice called out. "This mean old kitty won't tear you to shreds, Huntress."

* * *

There were students and teachers have just gotten out of class, most were trying to go to their next class on time, some were going home, and some have couple hours before their next class. It was out of the unusual that an abnormally large purple and black striped tiger appeared in the middle of the quad from nowhere. The purple tiger roared loudly, captivating everyone's attention.

The students and teachers stared at the purple tiger before panicked consumed them. They all ran for safety; books and papers were flying and people were bumping and pushing other people out of their way.

"Where are you? Where are you, Huntress?" A whimsical voice rang throughout the campus. Her green hair was styled in small braids freely bounced around. "Ollie, ollie oxen free! Come out, my kitty wants to play with you!"

Some stopped running long enough to looked at the two strange women who were able to calm the terrifying large purple tiger. Their beauty captivated some people, and some were awed that the two women easily tamed the terrifying tiger.

"This mean old kitty won't tear you to shreds, Huntress." Dark red hair woman sarcastically said. She lightly petted the head of the tiger.

"Look Erinyes," the green haired girl whispered, giggling. She pointed at the calm blue haired girl who was hiding behind a tree, "There's that Mercury girl I told you about?"

"Oh," the dark hair woman named Erinyes frowned. "But who I want is the Huntress. She'll pay for what she did to my brother."

"What happened to Erasmus was bad karma but you know Lady Oriel wouldn't be please if you hurt the Huntress badly or beyond recognizable," Jadira giggled as she waved to Amy. Erinyes frowned even more so she stopped Jadira waving at Amy.

When Amy saw Jadira was waving at her, she frowned as well. She still didn't approved on the way the two girls were doing, baiting the Huntress to come out. She would rather wait for the Huntress to start trouble first just like her past enemies.

Decided not wanting to take part in this, Amy slipped away in the shadows. Instead of calling an emergency meeting, she was going to report at tonight's usual meeting.

* * *

Serena set Roxas down once she entered the lecture hall in the glass building. The guys scanned the hall for stray bystanders. They signaled each other and then at Serena when the coast was clear.

"Northern Earth!"

"Southern Sky!"

"Western Seas!"

"Eastern Flames!"

Serena and Roxas turned away when the guys started to glow. She didn't want to watch them nude during the transformation. Luckily for Serena, there was not much nudity. The guys' attires immediately morphed into their blue and gold uniforms.

Serena closed her eyes, raising her hands in front of her. The bow appeared in her hands in shimmering lights. She willed the clothes she was wearing into the same Huntress attire from before, in a warm glistening silver light.

Kunzite looked over to the Sacred Huntress, talked in a low voice, "Ready?"

The Huntress nodded then bent down to Roxas's level and stared into his cobalt eyes. "Stay here and out of sight, Roxas Ayden Alexander." Roxas nodded, knowing his mother meant business when she said his full name. The Huntress kissed Roxas on his temple before leaving with the Generals.

They cautiously exited the building. There was barely anyone near the two women and their tiger. Zoicite glanced around, searching for his beloved Mercury. He was somewhat disappointed yet glad that she wasn't around. He doesn't want Amy to get caught in the middle like last time even though it was he who got hurt.

"She's not here," Zoicite muttered to himself.

But the Huntress heard him. Her heart settled when Amy wasn't around the fight.

Nephrite placed two fingers in his mouth and blew an ear-stricken whistle. That caused the two women to whirl around, smirking.

"Lookie here! More pretty targets!" Jadira shrilled, "And my old friend Zoicite! Hello those I haven't met, I'm Jadira, a loyal follower of Lady Oriel!"

"And I'm Erinyes, sister of Erasmus. I'm here to avenge my brother," Erinyes sneered, her eyes narrowed. A black ornate spear with delicate spirals on the spearhead attach to a black oak handle appeared in her hand.

"That and to take you, Huntress, to Lady Oriel, willingly or not," Jadira added, blue throwing knives materialized in-between her fingers. "Go play, Amethyst."

The purple tiger leaped toward the Generals, particularly Zoicite. Amethyst landed on Zoicite's chest, him reeling to the ground. It bared its teeth and aimed at Zoicite's neck. Zoicite was able to jam his halberd between the tiger's jaw.

He heard Huntress shout his name and the heavy footsteps coming toward him. At the corner of his eyes, they were busy with defending against Erinyes and Jadira.

Zoicite had a hard time pushing the purple tiger off of him, seeing it weighed 3 times more than him. But the tiger was drawing closer to his neck. He would be damn if the tiger got to his neck.

Fighting the tiger with all his strength, he was unable to push the tiger away. Zoicite muttered, "Tsunami En…"

But before Zoicite could finish his attack, a nearby bush shook, catching the tiger's attention. Curiosity got to the tiger. It jumped off Zoicite, knocking the air out of him, and disappeared into the bush.

Zoicite panted heavily but before he got a moment to breathe, couple fly throwing knives dove at him. He leaped to his feet and swatted the knives away with his halberd. He saw Nephrite having a hard time, blocking Jadira's flying knives, and Kunzite fighting head-to-head with Jadira.

* * *

Before the Generals have a time to react to the purple tiger pouncing on Zoicite, Jadira threw her blue throwing knives into the air and it automatically aimed at the other generals. Quickly, Jadeite, Nephrite, and Kunzite drew their weapons out and swatted the flying knives away. But no matter how much force they pushed the knives away; it kept flying back at them.

Jadira laughed, finding the three generals look somewhat ridiculous. But she stopped laughing when Kunzite dodged a set of flying knives and lunged at her. A large smile found its way to Jadira's painted lips. She flipped back, evading Kunzite's attack.

Kunzite wasn't amused. Every time he got close enough to attack her with his axe and war hammer, she would sidestep, flipped, or leaped out of the way. Kunzite's temper escalated at her high-pitched giggling whenever she dodged him.

"Northern Quake!" Kunzite growled, striking his axe and war hammer to the ground. The war hammer shook the ground violently and the axe split the earth under Jadira's feet. Although Jadira did lose her footing and fell into one of the faults, she still held on to the ledge and yet her composure. She quickly pulled herself up just as the fault was closing in. She laughed at Kunzite who was scowling.

Jadira was too engrossed teasing Kunzite. So Zoicite took the opportunity. He drew a circle with his halberd. "Tsunami Engulf!"

Clear blue ocean water blasted at Jadira's from the imaginary circle, and swallowed up her. Shock, Jadira tried to leap out of a swirling tunnel of water but the ocean water splashed roughly on her, and trapped her in a whirlpool like tunnel. She screamed in frustration.

"Hurricane Burst!" Nephrite swung down his long sword; a large gust of wind blasted the flying knives away, it struck into trees, flowers, and the earth. Nephrite quickly turned around, glancing at the Huntress who was holding on her own against Erinyes.

Jadeite sighed in relief as he walked over to the water prison that held Jadira. The other generals warned him to be careful. The Eastern General stood in front of her, taunting. "You aren't so tough anymore, huh?"

She smirked, starting to shine in a creepy green glow but Jadeite was confident that she can't anything. Jadira may not able to break free from the water prison but she was able to slip her hand through and clutched onto Jadeite's neck. She pulled him in but not all the way, drowning him in the wall made of water. She laughed joyfully, at the sight of Jadeite struggling in her iron-grip grasp.

Nephrite held on to Jadeite, hoping he could pull the Eastern General out of the watery wall.

"Do something!" Kunzite roared at his third-in-command.

"I can't!" Zoicite cried, "The next part of the attack is freezing the water into ice pikes!"

Jadeite couldn't hear Jadira's laughter or argument between Kunzite and Zoicite. He was losing oxygen fast, his face almost turning blue.

"Torrid Enflame." Jadeite shouted although it sounded like 'burid e-rame', causing his greenish-blue eyes to change to red, Instead of his twin swords engulfed of flamed, he used his body as his weapon, emitting dangerously level of heat. The salt water slowly became steams. Jadira stared at Jadeite in horror. Her hands were unable to handle the heat radiating from Jadeite's body. She shrieked in pain as she pushed him away. Jadeite fell down, coughing up salt water.

Nephrite couldn't hear Jadeite shout his attack and burnt his hands in the process.

Although Jadira was free from the water prison, she wasn't happy her hand was scorched. She looked down to her burnt hand in horror.

Swiftly, Kunzite and Zoicite held their weapons at point-range at Jadira. Jadeite was still on the ground, now grasping for air, and Nephrite blowing cool air to his burnt hands.

* * *

"Zoicite!" Huntress screamed. She was unable to help him, Erinyes didn't gave a moment warning, lunged at her, the spear aiming at her heart. The Huntress blocked the spear with her bow. She held her free hand out and released a blast of energy at Erinyes.

Erinyes flew into a tree. She didn't get up, and stayed at the root of the tree motionless. As the Huntress was sure that Erinyes wouldn't get back up, she took this moment to drew a silver arrow and shot it at Jadira.

Jadira was more agile than Erinyes and leaped out of the way. Her throwing knives were flying around in the air, constantly striking Nephrite and Jadeite. Kunzite got Jadira's attention by drawing Jadira into a close-range combat but still the throwing knives have yet to lose momentum. Being very agile, Jadira easily evaded Kunzite's advances, but doesn't have much strength when she struck back.

"Northern Quake!"

The ground shook so violently from Kunzite's attack that the Huntress lost her footing and fell. The Huntress saw that Amethyst the tiger disappeared, and that Zoicite was evading the flying knives. She didn't see that a spear's handle appeared at her throat, cutting oxygen to her lungs.

"Having fun, Huntress?" Erinyes sneered in her ear. She pulled the spear harshly, almost lifting the Huntress up.

The white bow fell to the ground as the Huntress tried to pulled spear's handle from her airway. Unable to pull the spear handle away, she tried a one last attempt to throw Erinyes off before she reached her last breath. She placed all her weight to her feet and flipped Erinyes. The Huntress threw the spear away from Erinyes.

However Erinyes leaped to her feet and ran to her spear. It glowed red and grew into a huge ball of deadly energy. She threw it at the Huntress.

The Huntress held her hands up and summoned a thin crystal shield. The red ball of energy smashed into the shield and dispersed the moment it touched the crystal shield. With a flick of her wrist, the shield became crystal shards and flew at Erinyes.

Erinyes, shock, shimmered out of the way. But she wasn't able to escape any casualties. She reappeared at a distance, a deep wound to her abdomen. She growled, her nails instantly sharpened. Erinyes stepped forward, but stopped when a sword appeared at her neck. She glared at her offender.

"I wouldn't do that," Nephrite breathed. His burnt hands were cracking.

The Huntress nodded at him, picking up her bow. Jadeite walked over to the Huntress and stood beside her.

"What now?" Jadeite asked the Huntress.

She couldn't respond. A golden hatchet flew by and knocked Nephrite's long sword out of his burnt hands. Another green haired woman shimmered beside Jadira, swiftly swung her rapier and knocked Kunzite and Nephrite to the ground.

"Sister! Cyril!" Jadira cried. She shimmered with her sister and appeared next to Erinyes and a golden haired man called Cyril.

"My name is Jayde and this will not be the last of us!" Jayde growled. She and others shimmered away.

The generals watched their enemies disappeared while the Huntress looked over her shoulder, her eyes darkened. Something, deep to her core, was screaming as if something or someone needed her tremendously.

* * *

Although he promised his mother but his curiosity got the better of the little prince. Roxas managed to leave the safety of the glass building. The child ventured outside and hid behind a bush. He pushed couple leaves away and saw the purple tiger gnawing on Zoicite's halberd.

"Kitty." Roxas softly gasped. However he lost his balance and fell forward, shaking the bush.

Apparently the tiger heard the bush and saw Roxas when it looked up into his cobalt eyes. It wasn't the same soft fuzzy feeling Roxas had felt with Artemis and Luna. It was different when he looked back into the tiger's dark eyes. Terror filled the little Boy. Roxas ran away from the tiger, greatly regretting for disobeying his mother. The purple tiger leaped off Zoicite and followed the little boy.

His first instinct was to run to his mother but that instinct was tossed away when he blindly ran the opposite direction from her. A warm consciousness was beckoning him somewhere else, promising a safe haven.

Roxas ran into another part of the campus he didn't recognized. The tiger's growling was coming quick from behind. He ran as fast as his little legs would let him, tears were welling in his eyes.

But suddenly he tripped on a little pebble, and scraped his knee. Roxas looked behind him and saw the tiger leaped at him. Roxas let out a scream, hoping that his mother and her magic were around to protect him.

* * *

Darien walked out of the university's library and headed toward the parking lot. He didn't have class today. Darien decided to finish up couple homework before he had to go to today's meeting. He had one more semester of school to go and that would mean that his internship was almost up.

Darien was near the parking lot until he heard his name. The dark haired man paused and turned to see another classmate running up to him. Sure she was beautiful with her long dyed brownish red hair glowing in the sun but she was nothing compared to his goddess and her golden beauty.

She skidded into a stop, and stood in front of him, grinning.

"Mari."

Mari loved the sound of his deep voice, the way he pronounced her name. "Um… Darien, I've been thinking that… could we hang out later today. How about it?"

"I can't, Mari," Darien spoke with absolute no remorse. "I have something planned today. I really can't…"

Mari released a very shrilled scream. Students and teachers all stopped what they were doing at wondered why Mari screamed like that. But an equally unpleasant roar rocked the grounds. They scattered for safety, panicking and screaming for their life. Mari ran off, far from the purple tiger.

Darien needn't have to look around to see a tiger was coming his way but he didn't see that Roxas was running toward him, scared witless. Unexplained anger burst inside of him while he saw the tiger was chasing Roxas.

But when he saw Roxas fell and scraped his knee and that the tiger was going to pounce on the boy, Darien made a mad dash to Roxas, and shielded him with his body. However he failed to notice that Roxas became stiff in his arms but only for a moment.

Darien summoned the Golden Crystal, and used it to repel the tiger but instead the Golden Crystal rang a pleasant sound. Darien was stun that the Golden Crystal failed him so he readied for the tiger to pounce on them but it didn't come.

A white crystal shield held off the tiger, and sent the tiger flying at a parked car. Unseen yet warm force stood behind the pair. Instinctively Darien looked behind him and saw the Huntress. Unlike the last time he saw her before, there was an ominous and deadly aura surrounded her.

The Huntress didn't pay attention to Darien or Roxas. Her anger focused at the large, purple tiger. Of course she was angry that Roxas disobeyed once again but she was much more angry that the tiger dared to attack her love and her son. The Huntress walked past Darien so she could be something in between the demonic tiger and her family. Darien stood up with Roxas in his arms.

While the tiger was shaking out of its headache, the Huntress went straight for the finishing attack. She pulled out a silver arrow, and it started to glow black as if death was cast. The arrow was released from the bow and flew straight to the tiger's heart. Instead of turning to ash, the arrow phased through the tiger and opened a black hole.

The black hole sucked in every thing in sight although it only wanted it target. As the black hole sucked in the purple tiger, the tiger left claw marks on the concrete. It roared one last time before the black hole swallowed it up. Where it went, only the Huntress knew.

Darien watched in horror and amazement as the black hole swallowed the unusually large purple tiger up. It made a mental reminder not to piss the Huntress off although he did not know what the tiger did to set her off.

Her bow disappeared by its mistress's will. Then the Huntress faced Darien, her eyes were still dark but softened immediately when she heard Roxas's sobbing. She was about to take Roxas from his arms but Darien moved away. Hurt was evident in her eyes when he moved away.

"If you don't mind, I'll take him to his mother," Darien said lowly. Roxas was clung to Darien as he buried his head to Darien's neck. Darien could feel warm tears rolling his neck.

"Of course," the Huntress breathed. She turned around. "I'm glad you're both safe." Unknown to Darien, the Huntress was shedding tears. She regretted that Roxas had to witness such a terrible spell and worse, she was angry enough to cast such a spell.

Darien watched the Huntress ran to where the generals stood. Then they all ran behind a building. It wasn't long that a frantic Isabelle running around the corner. He called out to her who ran over to him with tear-streaked cheeks. Handing over Roxas to Isabelle, he was glad that the tiger ordeal was over.

"Thank you, Darien," Isabelle said, her voice dripping with gratitude, in between her kisses to Roxas who was still sobbing. "How could I repay you?"

"Don't worry about it." Darien shook his head. He didn't want anything in return especially from Isabelle.

Then it was Isabelle's turn to shake her head. "I owe you one, Darien."

Darien didn't want get into it with her so he decided to change the subject. "I, um, found him running from a demonic tiger. Luckily the Huntress was around but it was kind of weird. Didn't you see her running?

"I didn't." Isabelle tensed which Darien noticed but she stood her ground. "How was it weird?"

"Well," Darien carefully picked his words, both not wanting to give away alter ego and association with the Sailor Soldiers, "It's that the Sailor Soldiers have been saying that the Huntress and generals are evil."

"Oh."

There were men shouting that caught both of their attentions.

Isabelle smiled sadly. "That's my cue to go."

"I'll come too. I want to make sure you'll be safe."

"I'll be fine. All the monsters are gone. Thank you… for protecting Roxas for me." Isabelle said along with her goodbye.

Darien watched as Isabelle rounded the same corner the Huntress disappeared with a heavy heart. Although he was glad that Roxas wasn't hurt save for his scraped knee. He couldn't help but feel a little angry for the father who would leave Isabelle and Roxas. He caught himself and wondered why would be thinking this way, maybe because it was similar to his own story.

As Serena walked toward to the guys, she noticed that Roxas had cried himself to sleep, which she was glad he did. She wasn't in the mood to scold Roxas what so ever.

* * *

Luna and Artemis paced at the top of the stairs. It was about half an hour into the meeting that was supposed to start but there was no sign of Darien. Raye sat at the middle of the shrine's yard, mediating, keeping her temper at bay although a vein on her forehead was threatening to pop. Amy and Mina sat at the shrine floors, waiting for the prince to show up. Lita sat at her usual spot, her temper rising at every pasting minute.

"For God's sake! Someone call him already!" Raye screamed, throwing her hands in the air in exasperation. To avoid anymore of Raye's fury, Amy hastily took out her cell phone and dialed Darien's number.

"Artemis!" Luna glared at the poor white cat. "You usually arrive here with him!"

"He told me that he needed time alone, Luna… Dear?" Artemis cowered. "Anyway, dear, I was with you and Mina."

"What did he say, Ames?" Mina asked when Amy pulled the phone away from her ear.

Amy pushed the speaker button. "Go a head, Darien. You're on speakers."

"Sor-"

But Darien was cut off by Raye who was beyond piss that Darien would preferred to do this over the phone. "Why weren't you here already Darien? You better have a good excuse."

"Sorry Raye. I was at the university library and there was an attack."

"Are you okay, Darien?" Luna asked, concerned with his well-being.

"I'm alright, Luna."

"Who was it?" Mina chirped on the phone.

"Well-"

"Was that the no good bitch Huntress and her groupie?" Lita shouted.

"Not really," Darien replied over the speakers, "From what I gathered, it was two of Oriel's followers and a large purple tiger."

"It was Jadira, wasn't?" Amy asked. She didn't need a description. The large tiger easily gave it away. "And then there was another with red hair."

"You were there?"

Amy coughed as she could feel the heated stares from her teammates. "Yes but I left before anything happened. I don't agree with their method of drawing out the Huntress."

"Me too. I didn't see the fight though but I saw the Huntress as she fought the tiger. It was tormenting a little boy."

Mina looked to her team. "I told you their methods are the bad kind of weird."

"I feel like we need to investigate this more. Amy you take care of that," Darien ordered.

"And we can't forget about the Huntress and the Generals," Luna reminded them. "We need to investigate on them more."

Amy shook her head, "But I ran into the wall numerous times."

Luna nodded at Artemis. Artemis stood up on all fours. "Then we need to do a summoning, we could ask them about the Huntress and the Generals."

* * *

Nicolai was in Serena's living as Hotaru was healing his burnt hands. He was throwing insults at Jay who was the one burnt him, and vowed to avenged his burnt hands. Karter and Zaine made no attempt to shut the quarrelling pair. Michelle was out on the balcony, trying to check on her friend and lover in her mirror.

Hotaru finished up as she was wrapping gauze around Nicolai's hands. "It's healed but your hands are still sensitive and it's going to be sore for a while. I suggest that you don't pick anything up or cook."

Nicolai's eye twitched that he can't cook for the time being. It was like telling a fish not to swim or birds not to fly. "You heard her. Now you guys got to fend for yourself for a while."

"Or," Zaine snapped his fingers, "Jay can be your 'hands' until yours healed completely. There's your revenge."

Nicolai smirked as he like the idea of bossing Jay although Jay was livid to be Nicolai's hand servant.

Karter faced Zaine, not really thrill about the idea. "I'm not eating Jay's cooking."

"I know," Zaine shrugged, "But 'we' could always eat out."

While the guys talked more about the arrangement and Hotaru giggling at their conversation, Serena was in Roxas's room tending her son's scraped knee. With a kiss of a mother's love and a little from the Silver Crystal, Serena placed a blue band-aide on where the scraped was just because she want to assure Roxas that it was healed. Although it was healed on it own. Roxas lay on bed, clutching to his bear.

"You shouldn't have disobeyed me. You could have been hurt more or…" Serena broke the silence between them but couldn't bring herself to finish her sentence.

Roxas faced his mother but didn't voice his apology. But Serena could see it in his eyes. She pushed back his bangs, knowing it was something more that kept him from talking.

"Please tell me what's wrong, my Little Prince?" Serena begged.

"Momma sca-we."

Serena gasped. She must have scared him more than she had thought. She wanted to look away from his accusing eyes but can't.

"Momma's scary because momma was scared. Momma was scared because her Little Prince was going to get hurt."

"Papa too."

"What? How?" Serena was startled that Roxas said that let alone that he knew that Darien was his father. Then she remembered that he tried to use his Golden Crystal and it rang as it recognized Roxas's lineage.

Roxas shrugged, pointed to his head. "I saw it in here."

Serena nodded. Apparently Roxas inherited Darien's healing and psychic abilities, and it already grown strong. "Go to sleep. I'll see you in the morning." Serena kissed Roxas's brow before leaving his room.

Serena left the room with a heavy heart. She can't risk Roxas to go around now knowing his father was Darien and can't imagine what would happen if Roxas saw Darien again. However taking away his knowledge of his father would make him, even herself, to hate her in the long run. And then there was his psychic ability that was growing at a fast rate.

She didn't realize she was crying until she pushed her bangs away. Didn't want the other to see her crying, she quickly wiped it before walking in the living.

But she was startled to see Cassandra and Amara returned. She hugged them both. "I was so worried. You guys were gone too long."

"I'm sorry, Princess," Amara laughed, "It just that we had to dig deep for information."

"It was a very deep hole, Princess," Cassandra joked.

Serena cracked a smile although it didn't reach her eyes. The Outers noticed it but held it back.

"What did you girls found?" Zaine asked.

"Although it was a deep hole but we didn't find much," Cassandra spoke as she pulled Serena to the couch.

"We already knew that she had 9 followers, one from each planet but they died during the fall of the Silver Alliance," Amara said, "But her new followers are much more dangerous than their predecessors."

"How so?" Karter asked.

"Instead of nine, she has 7 followers," Cassandra pointed out, "Each born from a deadly sin."

"She has seven!" Nicolai exclaimed, "We already ran into five followers."

"Already?"

Everyone nodded.

"We did but those two didn't," Jay pointed the other two Outers.

Hotaru glared at Jay, "It was too soon for us to show."

Jay was going to retort but Karter and Amara slapped him.

"They've been baiting me," Serena said then she remembered the event earlier, "they almost got Darien and Roxas kill."

Amara walked to the princess. She kneeled down before her, and pulled Serena into an embrace. "Everything will be fine, Princess. The girls and I won't let it get too far."

Jay looked to the guys and mumbled, "What are we? Chopped liver?"

* * *

Two more chapters coming out soon :]


	9. Chapter 9: The Summoning

The Clash of Fate and Destiny  
Chapter Nine: The Summoning  
tiffany aka basketcase

* * *

Everyone, minus Lita, was at the forest behind the Hikawa Shrine later that night. This way no one, including Grandfather and Chad, could come across them, and interrupt their concentration. They were nervous about the summoning because this was first time they were doing it. So they were hoping it would work because they were missing Serena and Lita. Luna had told them that summoning a deity required the highest degree of magic, and that if failed, the summoning would explode, and possibly kill them and anyone around them. Amy did add that the last known successful summoning was before the birth of Princess Serenity.

Artemis could tell they were going to psych themselves out with all the doubts--the same doubts were going through his head. He gathered them and placed Darien in the center. Then he went back to his place beside Luna on the steps.

"Transform!" Luna ordered.

The girls nodded and shouted their transformation phrases. Flashed in their respected color, the girls did their final pose in their sailor outfits. Darien glowed gold and blue but didn't transform into Tuxedo Mask, instead he was in dark garb as Prince Endymion.

Luna saw that they had finished transforming. She went on to the next phase. "Girls, get in a circle and gather your energy. Since we don't have Serena and Lita, you need to put out more energy than you usually do. Darien, summon the Golden Crystal."

The girls glowed in their respected colors but brighter than usual. And while they maintained their energy to match each other, Endymion brought out the Gold Crystal. Its radiant golden light rivaled the Silver Crystal's.

The wind started to pick up because of their energy.

"Repeat after me, Endymion," Artemis shouted over the wind, "To the farthest corner of universe, to the highest peak of Heaven, I ask for thee, Lady Oriel, Goddess of Destiny, to appear before me. Blood of my father, tears of my mother, I summon thee, Lady Oriel."

Endymion repeated his exact words. The wind picked up even more causing the trees to sway along with it.

A golden circle appeared under Endymion. Its glow got brighter and brighter until it gave one bright final flash. Oriel, in all her glory dressed in her long and flowing gown, appeared inside the circle with a smile on her face.

Oriel bowed as a sign of respect; she knew that summoning her was a sign that they were unsure of where she and her followers stood. This needs to be quickly nipped in the bud she thought.

The girls and the cats returned the bow. Endymion didn't though, still unsure of her intentions.

"It has been such a long time since I have been in your presence even in this brief peace unlike our last encounter, Your Highness," Oriel greeted, her head bowed low.

Endymion didn't respond. The girls cast each other nervous glance, wondering what Endymion was thinking.

Luna walked up to Oriel and bowed once again, "Lady Oriel, sorry for the summoning. I hope we didn't disturb you."

"No, you didn't Miss Luna," Oriel laughed, "after living for such a long life, I welcome a little disturbance every once in a while."

Artemis bowed, "I am humbled to be in your presence."

"And I too, Sir Artemis," Oriel returned the compliment.

Endymion nodded as his greeting and spoke for the first time to Oriel. "Then you don't mind answering a few questions then, Lady." It sounded more like a challenge rather than polite conversation. Artemis and the remaining Sailor Soldiers noticed it, but Luna didn't realize it because she was too engrossed with Oriel.

"Please." Oriel welcomed the challenge.

"Please explain yourself why were your followers attacking innocents, only to bait out the Huntress. There are other ways, Lady."

"I had no idea that my followers took such a brash method. It will be certain I will talk to them. It's just..." Oriel pretended to not be aware of the situation. "My followers were worried since the Huntress has gotten stronger lately and they worry that she will soon find her way to me. They were just concerned for me."

"Lady, consider this a warning: next time your followers step out of line, we will stop them."

"I heed the warning." Oriel replied, trying not so sound bitter. This threw a kink in her plans. Endymion proved to be more stubborn than she had anticipated. She hoped that she could turn him to her side before Serenity could get to him.

"Lady Oriel, may I ask you a question as well?" Sailor Mercury, who stood in the back, meekly asked the goddess.

"No need to be shy, Princess Mercury."

"Since you're the Goddess of Destiny, doesn't it mean you see all?"

"That is true but I do not abuse my power. I do not spy."

"What Mercury is trying to ask is if you don't you know who the Huntress is or where she's hiding?" Mars said, quickly getting to the point.

"Even I am not that powerful, Princess Mars. Somehow the Huntress is strong enough to shield her and her own followers' presence. All I know is she is hidden in this city," Oriel said, for once what she said was true although she did leave out the Huntress's identity.

Venus scratched head, feeling as though they were still at square one. "Goddamn it, this is getting us nowhere!" Suddenly remembering that she was in the presence of a goddess and that she cursed a god out, Venus quickly apologized for her mistake.

Oriel waved it away as if she didn't hear it although felt stung that Venus cursed a god in general. Luna thought she was going to have a panic attack when she heard Venus while Artemis smirked at her aloofness. On the other hand, Mars was ready to hit Venus in the head.

But Endymion wasn't laughing nor did he care what Venus had said. He still had a lot of questions for her. "How did you find the Sacred Huntress the first time?"

Oriel smiled, momentarily remembering that time, "The Huntress had a moment of weakness. But now her guard is up and strong; it became harder to sense her."

"Who was she?" Endymion demanded.

"A renegade warrior from the Silver Millennium," Oriel answered, using Erasmus's excuse. "She once served your queen, Queen Serenity the fourth, before rebelling and joining Beryl's forces. She helped bring down the Silver Millennium and Golden Terra."

Immediately that caught their attention and brought more urgency into this.

"Do you know how to find her?" Sailor Mercury asked as she input data in her new compact computer.

"Unfortunately, no. If I did, I would have found her sooner and would not have involved you all at all," Oriel cooed. She knew now that they were in the palm of her hand, and would believe any story she weaved. "If you feel a person's presence felt clouded, that person could be under a cloaking spell."

Then Mars asked the next important question they've asked Mercury before, "The silver bow and arrows, Luna told us that it belonged to Selene and was supposed to be for her descendants. How did the Huntress get her hands on it?"

"Another god..."

Whizzing out of the trees, a silver arrow pierced the ground by Oriel's feet. In the shadows, the Huntress shouted, "Next time, I won't miss."

* * *

Karter felt a tingle at the back of his head. He looked around and noticed Serena and the guys felt it too. "Endymion."

Amara looked at them, and felt lost. "What?"

Hotaru, who stood by the balcony, felt a gush of energy, and then she noticed golden light shoot up from the woods. "Look!"

Everyone rushed outside onto the balcony and immediately knew what was going on.

But only Michelle voiced their thoughts, "Summoning? They're doing a summoning? How did they even know how to do that?"

"Luna and Artemis," Cassandra answered. "They were masters of magic before sealed into a cat form by their former queen, Florenda I of Mau."

"But who are...?" Jay stopped mid-sentence as he felt an ominous aura appear on earth.

They all felt it. They didn't need to say the name whose aura belonged to.

"Let's go!" Serena ordered. Everyone was shouting his or her transformation phrase but Serena stopped Nicolai. "I need you to stay with Roxas." Nicolai was going to protest but she shook her head. "Please, I don't want you get hurt even more."

Nicolai reluctantly complied to Serena's wish and hugged her, "You be careful and watch Endymion's back for me."

"Okay," Serena promised. She pulled away and transformed into her Huntress form.

Nicolai watched as his comrades transformed, and leaped off the balcony and towards the woods by Hikawa Shrine.

They arrived at Hikawa Shrine. The Huntress, who stood on a tree branch and hidden behind the leaves, noticed that Raye's grandfather were sitting on the roof, drinking sake and enjoying the full autumn moon. The Huntress smiled at his aloofness before signaling the others to stay out of sight.

They followed the aura into the heart of the woods. They arrived just as Mars was asking about the silver bow and arrows. Uranus was already shaking in anger that they easily believed Oriel because she was a goddess. The Huntress quickly fired the arrow at Oriel, purposely missing.

"Next time, I won't miss!" the Huntress shouted from the trees.

They all looked up at the trees although they couldn't sense where the Huntress, the Generals, and Outers hid.

Both Mercury and Mars stood protectively in front of Oriel and the cats. Endymion and Venus stayed where they were, searching.

Venus got dizzy from spinning, trying to lock on their auras. She looked over her shoulder at the other Inners. "Mars, flush them out!"

Mars nodded. "Celestial Fire Surround!"

The Outers and the Generals jumped out of the offending fire rings and landed on the ground. The Huntress threw up her crystal shield but stayed up on the tree branch.

Endymion, Inners, and the cats were stunned to see the Outers with the Generals.

"What the hell you guys are doing?" Mars shouted.

Instead of answering, Uranus raised her hand, "World Shaking!"

The Inners were too stunned to move so Endymion had to pull out his Golden Crystal to repel Uranus's attack.

"Did that answer your question, Mars?" Uranus smirked.

"You're crazy!"

Venus was glancing between Mars, Uranus, and the Generals. "Why are you helping them?"

"We're not here for you," Saturn muttered. She directed the Silence Glaive at Oriel. "We're here for her."

"Deep Submerge!"

Pluto and Uranus, who pulled out her Space Sword, breezed past the Inners as they were distracted by Neptune's attack. But the Inners were trained well. They recovered quickly, and readied to retaliate but the Generals blocked their respective others.

"Deadly Scream!"

"Space Sword Blaster!"

Both Uranus and Pluto's attacks aimed at Oriel who stood her ground. Two of Oriel's followers, Jayde and an unknown follower, appeared and stopped the attacks before they managed to hit Oriel. The two followers charged at Pluto and Uranus and blasted them back. Neptune ran to Uranus to help as Saturn ran to Pluto.

The Huntress managed to quietly make her way to Oriel's side where she was wide open but saw that Uranus and Pluto failed. Knowing that this was her only chance, she jumped out of her hiding place and ran towards Oriel. Her free hand glowed brightly but before the Huntress could get close enough to release the spell, Endymion jumped in her way and grabbed her glowing hand where the spell couldn't be released.

"Lady Oriel, I think it's best if you leave!" Artemis said.

Oriel saw this fight as a lost cause. Kunzite and Zoicite were able to restrain Venus and Mercury; however, Mars had Jadeite pinned to the ground. The Outers were being pushed back by her followers. Endymion still held the Huntress's wrist although both were staring at each other. She rather split the Outers and Generals than fight them all together. Even with Endymion and the Inners on her side and her two followers here, she still didn't stand a chance. Oriel nodded in agreement, "Jayde! Zeva! We are leaving!"

Both Jadira and the tall, gray haired man who was called Zeva slammed the Outers back into the trees, then shimmered away. Oriel cast the Huntress a smug look. She wanted the Huntress to know that she may have lost the fight but she won loyalties of the Guardians. And with that, Oriel bid her goodbye and shimmered away.

Venus was able to free herself from Kunzite and kicked him. Kunzite, who was still as great a warrior as he was in the Silver Millienium, swiftly evaded Venus's kick and retaliated with a punch aimed to her stomach. But Venus somersaulted away, evading Kunzite's punch and kicking him in the process.

"Venus Love Chain Encircle!" The energy filled chain of hearts wrapped around Kunzite, trapping him.

While still pinning down Jadeite, who was not fighting back, with one hand, Mars aimed at Zoicite, "Mars Fire Ignite!"

Instead of jumping out of line of fire, Zoicite pushed Mercury out of the way and then summoned his halberd to brace himself for Mars's fireball. It pushed Zoicite back but he was unharmed.

While all that was happening, Endymion and the Huntress hadn't moved a muscle. They were still staring each other, not sure what to do next. Endymion thought he was crazy for a minute though. He could see clearly yet his brain was a little fuzzy because of the Huntress's shielding spell. He saw through his psychic ability but did not know what to make of it. And on the Huntress's side, she was just as completely taken back; her legs was starting to buckle, and her breath was stolen as a feeling she hadn't felt since she was fourteen took over her.

Uranus saw red when she saw Endymion holding the Huntress's wrist even though Endymion wasn't hurting the Huntress. Endymion saw that Uranus was charging at him with her Space Sword pointed at him. Instinctively he pulled the Huntress behind him and pulled out his own sword stopping the Space Sword from reaching his heart.

The Huntress gasped, startled that Uranus had intended to kill the prince. Luckily Pluto and Saturn held Uranus back although Endymion didn't need the help. It took some moment but Neptune was able to calm the Sky Soldier down.

Kunzite saw what happened and was beyond pissed that Uranus wanted to kill his Prince. So pissed that he broke through Venus's chain.

The Huntress, who realized that she stood behind Endymion, backed away from him. She called to the Outers and Generals and then teleported. Without a word, the Outers and Generals followed the Huntress, leaving behind a stunned prince and three fuming guardians.

* * *

Serena lay awake in bed, unsure what had happened with Darien. All the emotions, happiness, sadness, and love, took over her when Darien grabbed her wrist from attacking Oriel. If it weren't for Uranus, she would have run into Darien's arms and cried. But what Uranus did really upset her and the guys. Amara and the guys were still fighting about her actions in the Outer's loft, so loudly that dogs were howling. But Serena couldn't hear them because her heartbeats muffled the fighting.

* * *

Darien returned to his apartment but unlike Serena he didn't go to bed; instead he went out to the balcony and stared at the moon. The moon had given him comfort for the past three years but now it seem bland compared to what he felt from the Huntress. Of course he was confused at what he saw but he knew that he needed to find the Huntress to straighten this all out.

* * *

AN: Thanks for all the wonderful reviews, and thanks for my readers for not forgetting about this story. It was really motivating. And yes chapter 10 is almost ready. Almost.

Also going back into the reviews from chapter 7, I noticed that there was one question that I didn't reply to. So here's goes:  
-How do you come up with the names? –Elmo  
Well, excellent question. I have to say that I just made it up. I just made sure it sounds good and fit my character.

Anyway I want to thank Kandygurl4 for taking her time to editing this chapter and her desire to editing the other TCFD chapters.

Even though this chapter is short, it was fun to write. Keep reviewing. I love hearing all your after-thoughts of this and other chapters.

-tiffany aka basketcase


	10. Chapter 10: Closure

The Clash of Fate and Destiny  
Chapter Ten: Closure  
tiffany aka basketcase

* * *

Molly Osaka had grown even more beautiful and graceful girl since the time she was fourteen. Her hair was longer and she had matured in body and mind. She headed down to Crown Café to meet Melvin who had been her boyfriend for 7 years; a place she hadn't been since losing touch with Serena. Because she knew Andrew, she had to at least visit the newly renovated Crown Café and Arcade.

It had been about seven years since she had actually talked to Serena. Molly Osaka loved Serena for sure but losing Serena to a group of girls who just randomly met each other hurt her deeply. It was something she had never understood. Molly had known Serena since kindergarten and those girls had only met Serena in the eighth grade and she never could comprehend why Serena would hang out more with them than with her best friend. If it weren't for Melvin, she would be alone.

And then there was Darien. It was natural for Serena to want to spend time with her boyfriend as Molly did with hers. But Serena couldn't spare some time with Molly; now it seemed as if Serena could only split her time between Darien and the girls.

But since they decided to go to different high schools, they had lost touch with each other completely. Of course, Serena being Serena, tried to reach out to Molly but somehow the timing wasn't right for either of them. Last she heard, Serena graduated with high honors and as salutatorian at her high school but disappeared during the summer. At an odd turn of events, she and Lita had run into each other after Serena's disappearance and became friends.

Even after all these years Molly was a little bitter about it. She was going to meet her wonderful boyfriend for a chocolate parfait at the Crown's and thinking about the past would just ruin her evening.

As she made her way upstairs to the café, Melvin immediately shot up and waved his arms frivolously, trying to get her attention. Molly giggled at his childish antics but she couldn't help but love him dearly for it. Melvin Gurio hadn't changed much since middle school. He still wore thick glasses but now they were much more modern than the ridiculous large circular ones he wore back in middle school. Melvin also wasn't as short as he was back then but he still was not as tall as an average man although he was a bit taller than Molly. But Molly didn't care that Melvin was tall or handsome or was just as dorky as ever. She would love him as him.

She walked to him but stopped when someone else caught her eye. Her chest felt constricted that she realized she stopped breathing. She watched the man intently as he sat looking bored while his blond companion read a physics textbook. She felt like she had just opened a can of worms, something that would be impossible to close right now.

Disappointed that Molly wasn't staring at him anymore, Melvin slid back into his seat. He looked over at the guy Molly was staring at then he realized why she was taken back: her first unrequited love. Without wasting another moment, Melvin left the café. Molly was too preoccupied to notice.

Taking one step at a time, Molly staggered to his table. "Maxfield? Maxfield Stanton?"

Both men looked up and instantly remembered Molly as Serena's old middle school friend but didn't reveal it on their faces.

"No," the man slowly responded, "My name is Nicolai Watson. And you are?"

Nicolai knew who she was and what he meant to her. It did hurt that he was still lying to her even though he promised not to before the evil Nephrite died.

Zaine watched with interest, knowing full well what his evil counterpart did to them.

"I-it's me, Molly Osaka. I know it's you, Nephrite," Molly cry desperately. "I know you're lying to me."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Nicolai said coolly but blushed when he noticed that they're drawing the attention from the other diners.

"Um… miss," Zaine spoke. "If my friend said he doesn't know you, then he doesn't know you."

Molly's eyes were as big as saucers when she recognized Zaine as Zoicite. It was unbelievable that Nephrite was willing to sit at the same table with Zoicite and be civil.

"I can't believe you!" Molly ran out of the café as the diners murmured about what they had just witnessed.

"So…"

"What?" Nicolai eyed Zaine. At the moment, he was not in the mood for Zaine's mockery.

"Maxfield Stanton… Sounds like something plucked out of a soap opera," Zaine smirked.

"I wouldn't be saying that if I were you." But Nicolai wasn't going to let Zaine one up him. "I wasn't the one in love with my commanding officer."

Zaine's smirk faltered. "Put a sock in it. That wasn't me."

"What 'wasn't you'?"

Both Zaine and Nicolai jumped in their seats as they realized that Amara, Serena, and Roxas were behind them. How they didn't sense them was beyond them but they did wonder if Amara and Serena heard what they were talking about. It wasn't the kind of conversation that they wanted anyone to hear. But by the way Amara was smirking, they were now wondering how much did they hear.

"Uhh just rubbish. You know stupid guy talk," Zaine laughed nervously. He would die in embarrassment if she or anyone knew.

"Really? Because I just saw an old middle school friend who looked like she just seen a ghost," Serena shrugged.

"You saw Molly?" Nicolai stood up. Serena stared at him hard that caused Nicolai to think he might have walked into her trap.

* * *

After walking out of Crown's, Molly stopped crying because she didn't feel like crying anymore. Instead, she walked down the street in a zombie-like state; she didn't pay attention in front of her until she walked into someone.

"WATCH WHERE…! Oh, Molly!"

With glazed eyes, Molly looked up to see a worried looking Lita but didn't respond to anything the brunette said, so Lita led Molly to a nearby coffee shop and sat them both down in a booth.

Lita had never thought in her entire life that she would be friends with Molly or for that matter, anyone else without Serena's meddling. After cutting ties with the Inners, befriending Molly was purely accidental. It started after they ran into each other one day. At first they had nothing in common so neither of them did anything until Lita saved Molly from a group of drunken men at a concert. After that the rest was history.

"I saw him, Lita." Molly whispered, pulling Lita out of her reverie.

"Saw who?"

"N-," Molly stopped herself from revealing Nephrite's name, "I mean Maxfield. He died seven years ago in my arms. He died because he was protecting me from a group… sent by his enemy. And when I saw him, I felt happy and sad. He pretended not to know me and I know he's lying. I don't know what to do. I want to cry but instead my heart felt heavy..."

Lita shook her head, prompting Molly to stop rambling. "You should forget about this guy who, to me, sounded like a real jackass. Not to mention that it has been seven years and you have a wonderful boyfriend who would follow you to the ends of the world."

"I know. I love Melvin with all my heart and I know I hurt him today but," Molly sniffled, "I loved Maxfield as well, before Melvin. Maxfield knew how I felt for him for the longest time but died too early…"

"Sounds like you needed closure," Lita whispered. "I remembered you were in a slump when I met you. I guess that was when that your Maxfield died."

"Closure." Molly repeated.

* * *

Nicolai wandered downtown, lost.

He was conscious back then when his evil alter ego was running around Tokyo although he had no control on him. Whatever he had said or done wasn't him necessarily; but still, he wanted to take responsibility of those actions even though it wasn't necessarily him.

"Nephrite."

Nicolai looked behind him and saw Molly with new resolution in her eyes. Apparently he walked past her when he was deep in thought. He knew she wanted to talk so he led her to a nearby park.

Once he was sure it was secluded from the public, he looked at her and saw that Molly's resolution was unwavering. "Molly, whatever I did wasn't…"

But Molly cut him off in mid sentence. "Just listen to me, Nephrite… I-I was in love with you and you were my first love, and my best friend, Serena, tried to convince me you were a bad person. Hell, even the Sailor Soldiers said the same thing. I didn't mind that you made empty promises to me or that you used me to get to Sailor Moon because in the end, I still loved you.

"But when Zoicite killed you that night and I thought my heart was broken beyond repair. I was so angry that you were taken away from me so soon and that I didn't get to spend enough time with you; sad that there wasn't time for our love to grow. I thought I would never get over you. I even went to a cemetery and consulted a priest for help. In the end, Serena and Melvin helped me moved on little by little. Somehow during my mourning, I found love again, something that I never thought would happen. But…"

"Let me stop you there, Molly," Nicolai said, holding his hand up. "I'm glad you found love again. But it wasn't… I'm glad you found someone who actually deserves you." He saw how fragile that girl was, no matter how strong she seemed to be. Tears were rolling down her cheeks as she opened up her heart to him once again. But this time he didn't have the audacity to break Molly's heart again by telling her it wasn't even him.

"Thank you, Nephrite," Molly smiled through her tears. "I'm glad too that you're back to find your true love too."

"Me too."

Molly said her goodbyes and ran out of the park. Nicolai watched her as she went. He was glad that she fell in love with his evil counterpart because he would never feel the same way for her as his counterpart did.

* * *

Molly ran into an apartment complex, running up the six flights of stairs rather than taking the elevator. Adrenaline pumped into her heart and throughout her body; she ran up to a door and pounded on it.

The door was pulled open and a frantic Melvin popped out. But when he saw Molly, he became stoic.

"I'm sorry Melvin," Molly apologized through her wheezing, tears forming in her eyes. "I didn't mean to stand you up. It's just that I saw him, you know? I saw N… Maxfield. And then everything I buried long ago blew up in my face. I just didn't think. And then I ran into Lita who said that maybe it was because I didn't have closure…" Molly stopped herself, tears steaming down her face. "There is no excuse for what I did. But I love you, Melvin and only you."

Melvin was still and his eyes became clouded behind his thick glasses. Molly didn't know if he accepted her apology. Feeling as though hours were passing, even though they were merely seconds, Molly lost hope and started to walk away.

But Melvin grabbed her hand and pulled her into his arms. He whispered into her hair, "He was your first love, I understand. And he died unexpectedly. I knew that someday you would want closure and that I would have to give you space for that. Molly Osaka, I love you too."

Molly smiled. She was loved even more than she deserved but she was what Melvin wanted and she was glad for that.

"I did think you would get jealous and follow me in your ridiculous Tuxedo Melvin costume from middle school," Molly teased, "with shrimp tempura as your weapons."

"Right…" Melvin paused. He was a bit hesitant to add anything because he still had his Tuxedo Melvin costume in the back of his closet. There were numerous times he wanted to take it out and try it on even though he knew it would be small on him since he grew about 5 inches since middle school.

Molly sensed his uncertainty on the Tuxedo Melvin subject. "Melvin, what?"

"Nothing, nothing," Melvin laughed as he pulled his girlfriend into his apartment.

* * *

AN: So this was a little side story that I have been thinking of since I was re-watching Season 1 and felt that there were some unresolved issues for Molly about Nephrite. So I decided to write something about it.

Thanks to my beta, Kandygurl4.

Ohh apparently, one of my readers [PriestessHelene] sent me a pm and it was really interesting. So with her permission, I'm going to reveal the message:

_Origa - Aney, Unborn Child is a song I discovered a couple of months ago. You can look it up on you tube but until there is a resolution between her and Mamoru/Darien with a son instead of a daughter Rox is an unborn child because she changed destiny. Sad and very haunting, but I felt it rang with this story so far._

The last chapter's reviews made me laugh. I don't know why. It could be that I have to figure out what you guys were trying to say and that how you guys like to point out things I somehow missed. For example, Jovian Sun pointed out that I gave Zaine three different last names. I don't know how I missed it for a _year_. It was embarrassing. I have to say that it tells me how you guys like this story so much.

Keep reviewing ;]  
-tiffany aka basketcase


End file.
